Choices
by Tranquil Harmony
Summary: Goku wasn't a regular Saiyan by any means. Having more skills, knowledge, experience, and eternal youth to top it all off. He lives out his life, finding out that he has done everything and is yet left with nothing as everything he cherished has dwindled leaving him alone in the world. He goes back in time and makes very different changes to his old timeline. (OP Smart Goku/Harem)
1. Chapter 1: Going Back

~Chapter 1: Going Back~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any other anime franchise. Although I wish I did. I mean look at the amount of money these people make! Wouldn't you want to also? But alas I'm stuck writing the Fanfiction I love. I don't think I got off too bad, right?**

 **A:N if you want to see what Goku looks like, just look at the cover image for this story. I hope you guys like the design! I think it suits him personally. If you don't like it however I apologize, considering that's how it's going to be for this story.**

 **UPDATE: Chapters 1-4 have been updated for minor grammar improvements and for aesthetic appeal to Goku's design.**

He walked down the street, feeling the soft breeze tickle his skin as his onyx black hair swayed in the wind. His silver eyes scanned around the area his white pearls smiling in reminiscence, it's been a while since he's been around this part of the world.

 _'The World Martial Arts Tournament sure has changed in its appearance.'_ He thought grinning as he walked past memory lane. Instead of the traditional Japanese design it once had it now drastically changed. The building was larger and was silver in color with only the finest material protecting it from possible attacks from the fighters.

As he looked back on it, it had been years since he's entered a tournament. He sighs in contentment remembering all the good times he's had there. His life has changed so much since then now that he thought about it.

First, it turned out he wasn't an ordinary Saiyan in comparison to other individuals of his species. While he awaited the trip to the afterlife along with his friends and family he just continued to live on. He deduced that he had a much longer life span than the average Saiyan warrior. It's been hundreds of years since his encounter with the fighters from the Universal Tournament and time has indeed passed. Goku even had one last battle with Vegeta to determine who was truly the best out of their rivalry.

It was the end of their lives. The battle was intense, so intense that it shook the very foundations his universe. Although there was no winner, the match ended in a tie with Vegeta going on to the afterlife due to his old age. Goku smiled fondly at the memory, he enjoyed his last battle with the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta was definitely someone who you couldn't fight without giving it your all. It's a shame that he was the only one out of the two to pass on.

Goku didn't know how long until his life would last, if anything it might have been a possibility he would have eternal youth, that meant he would have to die by unconventional means. Although it would be a while before he found an opponent who would pose such a challenge. Goku had been training on his own for years now after he and Vegeta successfully surpassed Whis's regime.

They always outgrew anyone who would be deemed stronger than they were. They're Saiyans after all, becoming strong and fighting will always be in their blood. It wasn't a surprise when they finally became more powerful than a person like Whis whose caliber was above and beyond their imagination. Although even if it was an imagination of such strength, they definitely made it become a reality.

Goku became stronger than what was thought to be possible, surpassing his very limits and going beyond them.

As his training continued Goku finally unlocked the true essence of Ultra Instinct. His hair was still black but it became a bit spikier and more solid. His eyes also permanently changed to that of a shiny silver , his frame became a little bit bulkier but not too much to the point where it became ugly. In matter of fact his body had _the_ perfect balance to it. The 'Omen' as he referred it took a lot of hard work and pain, but he got the hang of it relatively quickly. Quicker than any mortal ever should have. But that was all due to his hardworking nature and his keen genius in the arts of combat mastery and control over his body.

Now, his Base is just his Ultra Instinct. But now he wore a different gi. His top was turquoise with a white obi, along with dark green pants and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. His aura became different too, it was now a complex combination of silver, blue, and purple the aura consisted of rippling fire-like energy that traveled upwards much like Super Saiyan God had done before.

Albeit his physical prowess did take a dramatic jump it isn't the only thing he worked on during his time on Earth. If he truly wanted to be strong he had to work on his intellect, sure it took longer than increasing his battle power but it increased nonetheless. The Earth has been at peace for hundreds of years, he had time to spare after he trained.

Goku has successfully learned how to write, read, and has been able to take up other hobbies besides his training. He's a literal jack of all trades now. After he was finished with his mind and body training, he went on and decided to learn multiple fighting styles, like Judo, Kickboxing, Karate, Akido, Taekwondo and many others. Goku's main goal now is to solely protect Earth and its inhabitants.

Throughout these years he still has the same pure judgement he's always had, and that's to allow an opponent mercy. Goku has been a firm believer that there is good in everyone, even if they don't show it at first. It may fire back at him someday but old habits die hard.

Continuing down the street Goku took a glance at his Gi. It really did feel like he was a changed man. He changed just like his clothes did and he couldn't help but symbolize the beauty from it. Although he frowned.

While frowning Goku gave off a sigh, he really missed his friends. The way he laughed with them, sparred with them, and all the memories he shared with them. It's like he couldn't live without them. He clenched is teeth, _'Maybe there's a way to..'_ No, he couldn't do that it's against universal law for a person to time travel.

It could create another time stream or attract new foes he might not be able to face. But he just missed everyone too much. He wouldn't call himself selfish, always willing to place his life on the line for his companions and the Earth. Maybe he could be selfish this _one_ time.

The Saiyan channeled his Ki within himself, feeling his abdomen bubble with energy. Goku slowly closed his eyes imagining a time different from the present until he felt a pull take him away.

* * *

The distorting atmosphere changed and the silver eyes man landed on solid ground. Goku examined his surroundings. Seconds seem to have passed as the rose-haired Saiyan looked over whatever was around him. A grin formed on his face, his body swimming with warmth at the turn of events. He traveled back in time, into the past. What stood in front of the Saiyan warrior was the living quarters built by the Ox King himself.

He was standing in front of his house. He would be damned if it wasn't a sight to see. On the other hand, Goku couldn't celebrate too much longer. a dawn of realization hitting him. If he traveled to the past, where would his duplicate be at a time like this? Knowing his encounters with Trunks from the Future he knew that time wasn't connected to only one place. There could be different timelines created, but with the same duplicates of a person.

Meaning, if Goku was here, another version of him would be also, a younger, less experienced Goku. The Goku that belonged in this timeline. Damn it, he should have thought this through before doing something as stupid as traveling back in time. With nothing else to do, he decided to look for the duplicate before alarming his family. The sun was up, shining above him with an inferno of yellow.

The time should be around 7:30 AM, meaning around this time Chi-Chi would already be cooking breakfast for their family. With this in mind, his duplicate would most likely still be in bed, only one way to find out. He had to search for him by sensing his energy.

Closing his eyes Goku probed the area for his duplicate. After moments of searching, he received no energy source.

 _'Huh, I can't seem to find him.. I should try sensing on a larger scale, it could_ _work.'_ With a new plan in motion Goku expanded his senses outward looking over the Earth for his duplicate. Moments later, with constant scans around the globe he still found nothing. What was going on?

 _'This is weird, knowing how timelines work there should be a me out there. The age I'm in now is when Gohan is still a toddler. Unless I somehow replaced the me that was here when I traveled back in time.. Jeez, no matter how much I read on Time-Travel theories it still hurts wracking my brain around it. I should probably head inside, I'll help Chi-Chi around the house. She deserves that much for being the great wife that she is.'_ Smiling to himself he walked up to his wooden door and opened it up.

"Hey Chi-Chi! I'm home!" A gleeful giggle escaped his lips. The thought of seeing his beautiful wife once again produced happiness he had not have felt in so long. His heightened senses heard incoming footsteps seeing a bright smile upon his wife's features.

"Goku! You're ba- What did you do? Your hair, and your eyes. you're.." She trailed off, speechless. Goku raised an onyx eyebrow before mentally palming his face. He forgot this Chi-Chi never saw him in his new form, and this Chi-Chi did indeed not know he was an alien from a warrior race. He was an idiot for not thinking about that. Well, he might as well inform her.

"Well Chi-Chi you see, I'm an alien." He started off receiving a confused look from the raven haired woman.

"What do you mean? You look as human as any human would pass for. You look like you just spikes your hair even more than before, even putting on colored contact lenses, even gaining more muscle too! That's not exactly alien-like dear. Unless you changing your clothes from your turtle hermit style was alien-like." She responded, perplexed at the idea. How would her Goku be an alien? He was just using aesthetics to change his appearance. She wouldn't complain though, the added spike and hair suited him. Especially the eyes, they were so.. entrancing.

The Saiyan felt a bead of sweat slip down his forehead. Well, the explanation sounded plausible but he sort of felt his Saiyan Pride begin to melt down from that. This form took blood, sweat, and pain to accomplish. Yet his wife told him he was comparable to human implants and artificial hair products. How peculiar.

"Well Chichi, I have to explain this to you in more detail. May we sit on the couch?" He asked, receiving a nod from the shorter of the duo. She's never seen him so serious outside of fighting. This must be more important than she thought.

She sat on the couch, Goku planting himself next to her, wrapping his toned arm around her, bringing his partner close to him. She blushed at the action, even though they were married she wasn't used to physical intimacy, let alone physical intimacy initiated by Goku.

 _'What's gotten into him? I kind of like it.'_ She giggled slightly tracing a hand upon his muscled pectorals that peeked out of the turquoise gi. Goku just grinned before starting to explain.

"Okay, well how should I say this? You see, I'm a Saiyan, an alien. When I was a baby the planet I was born on, planet Vegeta; they sent me in a spaceship so that I could take over this world. But eventually-" As Goku continued to explain his origins a spaceship that seated one lone Saiyan warrior approached Earth steadily.

 _'Hopefully you didn't disgrace our race Kakarot. All you had to do was conquer one measly planet. It isn't a hard task at all, that's why a lower class warrior like you were tasked to do it.'_ The man thought feeling his ship beginning its descent down the atmosphere. It seemed it was time to begin.

"-And that's how I became the way I am." Goku finished with a final breath. He glanced at Chi-chi inspecting her expression to read what she's feeling about this. Hopefully it didn't change anything about their relationship. After all, explaining you're an alien that was meant to conquer planets at the flick of a wrist, showcasing that this form replaced your old one because of the tangent of power you've received through training. Along with the fact that this came out of left field would astonish anyone.

He just hoped this revelation wouldn't change the way they felt about one-another.

"I.. I don't care if you're an alien. I mean I still love you, we even had Gohan who is a beautiful boy who can grow to do great things. Like become a scholar! A professor, a doctor, something amazing!" From the way she sounded Goku could clearly conclude she was ecstatic about the idea of her son becoming a grade A student. He giggled at her enthusiasm feeling warmth settle within him.

Although he couldn't help but feel conflicted, he wanted to train his son so that he can become strong, Goku didn't know when his abnormal aging process would finally die out, and he wanted Gohan to be able to defend the planet, or to at least train someone else to take his place. No matter what era, Earth will always need protection from those who threaten it. Maybe they could make up a compromise, although that should come later, right now Goku could feel a familiar presence approaching.

So, Raditz has decided to show already huh? It was time to go, maybe he could convince even Raditz the error of his ways. Look what happened with Vegeta, he became a valuable friend in the end. Perhaps Raditz too could learn also, after all he was family.

Turning to his wife Goku smiled, "That sounds like a great idea Honey. But hey I'm gonna go take Gohan to Master Roshi's okay?" He says placing his calloused hand upon Chi-chi's face, a soft smile displaying upon his features. Chi-chi was visibly red from the gesture, what was he doing?

Goku leaned in close, his lips brushing against hers as they both closed their eyes placing all their feelings into this action. A feeling of longing, of love, of happiness, of lust. After moments of intimacy Goku pulled back, a smile threatening to appear. Chi chi touched her lips a blush visible upon her lightly colored cheeks.

"I love you Chichi." Goku told her, his eyes expressing the emotions she could clearly read. She knew after all that this marriage was true that they were meant to be. She couldn't deny the fact that she loved this man, especially not after what he showcased today.

"I love you too sweetheart." She says a tear dropping from her onyx irises, she felt so happy just then. As long as they were by each others side then nothing could ever ruin this. No matter what hardship they faced they would always love one another. This was truly what love was meant to be, And she was so grateful she felt it.

Goku grinned giving her one quick kiss before heading out the door, giving her one last loving look, a look she returned greatly.

The Saiyan then flew off, feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

Now time to find Gohan.

* * *

Floating above ground Goku searched for Gohan's Ki signature finding the most familiar one to him and heading toward that direction. As he flew he noticed that the closer he got to Gohan's life energy the more water he finds awaiting him. This event was hazy for him after all that has happened in the future. The more he ventured over the more questions he has. Like, why was Gohan here? What was he doing? Albeit Goku did end up finding the answer when he noticed Gohan clutching onto the end of a log that drifted down the stream. Goku immediately noticing the danger his son was in swooped in as fast as possible.

"DADDY! HELP ME PLEASE!" The half Saiyan cried hoping that Goku was in the area to save him. How did he get himself into this mess? All he did was see a pretty bird and the next thing he knew he was being taken away by the water holding onto the log like it was his lifeline. Maybe, it was. Gohan looked ahead in panic to see a ravine. Oh no! He must be heading toward a waterfall and from the looks of things a large one. He closed his eyes to rid himself of seeing his own demise.

' _Oh I wish my dad was here._ ' And as if some celestial being of divine grace heard his pleas the young Saiyan boy felt strong arms wrap around him. Right before he felt himself being lifted out of the water. He opened his eyes to see silver irises staring out at him in curiosity. He immediately embraced the person that saved him.

"Whoa hey there Gohan. Were you scared there little guy?" Goku said patting him on the head soothingly. Gohan's reply was a few sniffles before he finally started to cry out. Goku had to chuckle a little hearing about how Gohan started spewing things out about a bird, water, and a log. Goku found it amusing. After all this is the same kid that achieved Super Saiyan 2 and defeated Cell. It made Goku feel warm inside knowing that his son will become one of Earth's strongest fighters.

Goku was soon brought out of his musings when he felt something touch his face. It was Gohan's hand poking him, his eyes showing the utter thirst for knowledge.

"Daddy you look so different. Why is that daddy?" Gohan addressed in question while caressing Goku's spiked up hair. Goku gigged in response. A child's curiosity was always a delight.

"I'll tell you one day son. But for now how about we visit my old teacher okay?" Goku grinned getting a cheer from the four year old. On that note Goku flew toward Kame House, it was time to break the news to them too.

* * *

Landing on a beach surrounded by an ocean Goku set Gohan down who held onto his hand, most likely neverous at the prospect of meeting new people. Goku gave an assuring squeeze knowing the reason to his son's nervousness. He then knocked on the green door. He heard a few gasps before three figures appeared through the entrance. Goku waved at them before they grinned.

"Hey Goku! It's been a while buddy! Did you use gel on your hair or something, and no turtle hermit uniform huh? Guess Yamcha and I are gonna have to go it alone haha." A little bald man greeted getting giddy from seeing his lifelong best friend. Goku waved at Krillin giggling sheepishly.

"I think he looks cool! He's certainly making a fashion statement! I mean look at his clothes and eyes too! Instead of his orange gi it's turqoise and a lot more diverse too! And are those contacts? They're awesome, how much did they cost?" A blue haired woman complimented a soft smile on her face. Although she had to fight down a blush at seeing Goku's increase in muscle from the pectorals that peeked out along wih his defined arms. It seemed that he had been training harder than ever as per usual.

"I don't mind you changing up the clothes that you wear. It's been a long time since you've surpassed me. Besides that I think you even grew a few heads taller along with building more muscle. But Goku, who's that child you have by your side?" An old man with sunglasses questioned looking at how Goku seemed to soften his eyes at the question.

"Well, starting off.. You see, this is my son Gohan! Say hello son. You don't have to be shy they're nice people." Goku said encouraging the little boy. Gohan nodded nervously before stepping aside looking down at the sand shyly.

"H-hello.." He said cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Bulma walked up to the little boy and knelt down patting the top of his head noticing that his red hat donned a dragon ball on top of it. Gohan blushed even more from the petting before he saw a turtle on the side of the beach. Gohan ran toward the turtle and started playing with him. All four companions smiled seeing the little Saiyan giggle in delight.

"So, what's with the new look Goku? I mean I'm not saying it doesn't look bad but your usual fighting gi and black eyes with less spiky hair just says 'Goku' you know?" Krillin admitted getting a giggle from the silver eyed man.

"Well, how should I put this? You see I'm an alien from outer space called a Saiyan. My grandpa Gohan found me in a spaceship when I was just a baby-" Goku says his voice having an enchanting sound to it immersing his companions and even the animals themselves around him.

"- When I was born my mission was to eliminate all living things on this planet. Because of this it made me turn out to be a very malicious baby. At the time Grandpa took me out on a stroll there was an accident and I was dropped into a deep ravine right where I hit my head at the very bottom. We Saiyans are very tough, and because of that along with the fact that Grandpa was taking care of me I ended up surviving. It was a true miracle, when I recovered and gained consciousness I converted into becoming a happy, loving baby from that moment forward.

It turns out that the reason why my hair and eyes had changed to become spikier and silver was because I'm in the realm of the gods. They call this Ultra Instinct but this form I personally call it an omen. It takes time and complete dedication to achieve it and usually no one besides an Angel or a deity can obtain it. Or so the stories have said.

Now that I have complete control over this form in the end it sort of.. merged with me. This form is who I am now. It has completely altered my genetics and I guess you could say I'm a God of some sort, and my body reacts without me thinking amidst a battle. Although I don't really like the sound of being called a god, I've never cared for titles if I were to be completely honest." Goku explained to his friends who were completely fascinated by his story. Although Goku had to lie about how the Angels and Gods were just a story. He couldn't just say that in the future he was trained by them. No one but a select few people could know he traveled back in time.

"I guess that does explain why Gohan has a tail. But Goku he hasn't been acting weirdly when you guys see a full moon right?" Krillin asked nervously getting nods from Roshi and Bulma in agreement. Goku simply giggled.

"If you're asking on if he's transformed into a giant monkey or something then you don't have to worry about that. Chichi insists we get extra sleep every night, so Gohan doesn't get tired during his studies every day. But I plan on coming to an agreement to train Gohan on the side, he should be able to defend himself at least. Who knows when another threat will come around and I want him to be ready for that." The onyx haired Saiyan disclosed with his human friends agreeing. Bulma soon spoke up liking his reasons for why Gohan should get stronger.

"So, what does the little guy want to be when he's older?" She asked before Goku touched his chin in thought.

"Well, he wants to be a great scholar. I think he mostly gets it from Chichi. She really does care about our son's education. But before we continue I'm going to need you guys to stand back, there's someone with a huge amount of power approaching." Goku frowned turning toward to where he knew his brother would be. As soon as they all turned around they saw a man with brown and black battle armor land on the beach in front of them.

Goku glared at the man who was frowning upon his arrival. He saw his son become frightened at the menacing looking warrior running to his black haired father's side for safety. Goku patted Gohan on the head affectionately.

"It's alright Gohan go ahead and stay by Bulma's side alright?" Goku said with tenderness. He looked over at Bulma giving her a nod to get Gohan away from the danger. She nodded hesitantly before grasping Gohan's head and leading her up the steps and onto the porch.

"it's okay sweetie. Your daddy is going to handle this, he is very strong." Bulma comforted the sad faced boy. Gohan looked into her blue eyes seeing the fire in them. He didn't know how to feel at the moment, his dad was talking very seriously with someone he didn't know. The boy was right to be frightened, he was a fragile thing and potentially seeing his father in pain would make him explode. However all he could do was stand and watch.

A figure stood on the wooden surface of Kame House. His encounter with the man in the armor only happened moments ago. It made him wary, this individual was powerful, more powerful than he could have imagined. He stopped by to see the how the situation would be dealt here. He needed to see how his rival would deal with the man. Although he noticed Goku looked different than how he did at the tournament it most likely didn't help to increase his strength to fight. Who knows, Goku may surprise him yet again.

Krillin looked at the intruder with annoyance. Who was he to just drop in to interrupt a gathering of friends? How rude of him. If he wasn't going to leave he was going to have to make him leave.

"Okay buddy, I don't know who you are or why you are here, but I think you've been dipping too much into the eggnog. You might be lost so all I ask of you is to shoo. Alright? I don't want any trouble here. So, shoo, shoo." Krillin said waving the man away. Raditz merely smirked pressing the button on his green scouter. He scoffed at Krillin's power level before swatting him like a fly with his tail. Krillin went flying into the front of the house breaking the wood that shaped the home.

"Okay Kakarot enough playing around. Why haven't you carried out your mission? You were supposed to eliminate every life form on this planet! And what's with the hair and eyes? Did the humans do this to you? Despicable. You're a disgrace to our race Kakarot!" Raditz berated with a frown.

"I'd rather be a disgrace to a race that I don't care for than become a savage that has lost their way! I'm proud of who I am because of who stands by my side today! Your teammates are at the best brutes who care nothing more than to destroy those that are weaker than them! They don't even see your worth they can't even describe the potential you have brother. Come on join me and protect this planet. Stand in the name of justice and whoever pulls the strings we can defeat them." Goku declared widening the man's eyes.

Raditz thought about Goku's offer for a moment only to clear his head of that notion. If Vegeta or even Frieza himself were to find out of his betrayal he would surely get slaughtered right then and there. Even if he had wanted to it just wouldn't have happened it never could happen. Not in this lifetime. So, he only smirked.

"As appealing as that sounds Kakarot, I would rather do things my way. Who are you to make offers anyways? Your power level is merely 600. This puny level is not enough to even make comparison to my own power. So tell me how would you ever take down the one who rules over the Universe itself if you can't even defeat me?" Raditz smirked folding his arms in delight. His little brother was foolish, a low class Saiyan that could never compare to hi-

"So I'm guessing you don't need this tail then? If you don't mind I would like to get rid of this nuisance as soon as possible." Goku giggled burning the tail into ashes instantly. Raditz's jaw had dropped from the action. He had to know how he had the finesse to be fast enough to get around him, cut his tail off, and simply play with it without the Saiyan even noticing. It was unbelievable!

"H-how did you do that! There's no way trash like you could be that fast!" Raditz claimed in shock looking at his backside to see that he indeed was tailless. Goku simply grinned.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! You left your guard open for so long it was starting to bother me. You should really learn how to stay on the defensive even when you least expect it.." Goku trailed off to get the man's name. He knew it anyways but didn't want to give off suspicion.

"Raditz an upper class Saiyan warrior you imbecile!" He roared his face heating up in anger. Goku raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Well, you see here Raditz. The hair and eyes I have aren't because of what the people on this planet did. It's all a part of my new training regime, I would go into more detail but this isn't the time to. I don't know what you have planned for me but I won't allow it." Goku disclosed getting into a fighting stance. Raditz shook his head in disappointment.

"I only wish you join us to conquer the Universe brother. Planet after planet bending and bowing at your command, at a snap of a finger even! Come on Kakarot join us and you'll be treated like a god." Raditz emphasized with a smirk. Only an idiot would turn this offer down. Although he became surprised when Goku shook his head.

"It's a shame that I don't care about that. Otherwise I would be missing out on a hell of a deal. Although I have what any person could ever want. Love and joy, and that's all I'll ever need. Maybe you'll understand someday." The onyx haired Saiyan spoke with his voice full of conviction. His brother didn't seem to want to understand and it saddened him. Maybe he'll know what he meant after this fight. He just had to.

Raditz frowned before getting in his stance also. Kakarot was fast enough to slip underneath his guard from before. He had to stay alert even if his younger brother's power was only 600 he was still slippery.

With his guard still up the black haired Saiyan blinked,

"I honestly thought you were here for the dragon balls. These wish orbs that would grant you any wish you desire. But, you only came for me. I should feel honored." Goku said his voice laced with sarcasm. He had to speak of the dragon balls so that he could get Nappa and Vegeta's attention. It's the only reason why they would come to Earth in the first place. Hence why he spoke of it. Raditz raised an eyebrow at what his younger brother just stated. Dragon balls? He needed to know more.

"Dragon balls? What are these balls of the dragon you speak o-" Raditz couldn't finish his question as he felt a crushing blow from the top of his head, the blow sending him to the ground where the sand lay as he face planted into the granular substance. He looked up with a sand covered face seeing Goku's black shoe tilted downward indicating that was the limb that dealt the hit.

Goku giggled sheepishly as he landed on the ground from where he was floating.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. You left your guard open again. You really need to step up your game there brother. Otherwise I'm just gonna mop the floor with you." Goku scolded wagging a finger at the onyx haired Saiyan.

The long haired man merely glared at his brother before picking himself up from the ground and dusting his form off from the sand. Meanwhile Goku's companions were cheering the onyx haired Saiyan on.

"Yeah! Show him what you're made of Goku!" Came the ecstatic shout from the short bald man.

"Woohoo! Go Goku! Send that freak back from where he came from!" The blue haired woman shouted from her position.

At this point in time Master Roshi remained silent as his thoughts were racing a mile a minute as he tried to process what was going on.

 _'To think that Goku could have grown even stronger than what he was at the tournament years ago. It's almost unbelievable. What kind of training did he put himself through that could push him so far? Goku you truly defy my expectations every time I see you in action.'_ Roshi thought as the amount of power Goku displayed sent a drop of sweat down his face. To think that this young child that he used to train could grow up to be such a power house. It was absolutely mind boggling.

Raditz growled at Goku as he was clenching his fists in anger, how dare this low class trash mock him in such a way! Keep his guard up should he? He'll show him who should keep their guard up! He growled with an even more animistic tone as Goku placed his hand out and gestured toward Raditz with a come hither motion.

Raditz only saw red when he took off toward the other Saiyan. Goku merely grinned as he dodged blow after blow, even going as far as to match the onyx haired man.

Right jab, left hook, right elbow, left knee, right round-house kick, right hook, left jab, left heel kick. With every move that Goku matched it further enhanced the inferno burning that is Raditz's fury.

 _'This is absurd! How is he matching me blow for blow?! According to the scouter my power should have easily sent this trash into the after life! There has to be some sort of trick to this, he is a low class warrior who was born with a power level of one! One! Yet he's outmaneuvering on instinct alone! How has he gotten so strong? Was it the way the people of this planet trained him? There has to be some way to beat him. I'll find it soon enough.'_

Goku shook his head when he dealt a right punch to the armored Saiyan's abdomen which made the he man sputter and cough from the blow. Raditz knelt down holding his midsection while trying to inhale his precious oxygen.

"Give it up. You're no match for me Raditz, you are better than this. I know that destroying, conquering isn't the only way to live your life. If you help me protect this Earth, defeat its foes you'll be able to find your purpose. I promise you." Goku smiled reaching his right hand forward to help his sibling up from the sand.

Raditz blinked at the stretched appendage, the man reached out with his right hand seeming as if he would grasp Goku's own, right before he reared back his fist to punch Goku in the face. Goku simply caught the fist with ease, his silver eyes glaring at the downed Saiyan. Raditz widened his irises as he realized he was held with a firm grip.

Raditz seeing no other option punched out with his left fist, but like the other limb this one was held in a firm grip with Goku's right hand. Goku's glare hardened as he squeezed Raditz's fist earning a screech of pain from the kneeling Saiyan. Goku squeezed even more which earned a sound of creasing bones, making Raditz tremble before the alpha male in front of him.

Goku knees Raditz in the face, sending Raditz looking upwards from the strike, Goku let Raditz's left fist go before striking the man with a right elbow effectively bruising the man's face before letting go of his right fist and kicking the brown armored Saiyan away into the water.

Raditz gasped feeling pain throughout his body, feeling as if a train had ran right through him. Raditz picked himself up kneeling on his knees as the water flowed into his form. His breath was heavy as he stood up on shaky legs. He looked up just in time for Goku to land a painful kick to the side of his face sending him back into the water. Raditz's face was stuck into sand covered waters. Soon after a few moments Raditz coughed and sputtered when he accidentally inhaled sand and water alike. He stood up tasting salt mixed with a grainy substance before looking around for the silver eyed Saiyan.

"I can help you." His voice came from the left, Raditz instantly veered that way in hopes of finding his sibling but seeing nothing.

"You don't have to keep doing this anymore, we can be a team, we can defeat Frieza and use our strength to help the innocent and protect his planet."

Goku's voice came from the right, Raditz pivoted in that direction finding once again nothing but water and sand.

"You don't have to be a slave to him anymore, we will put a stop to his evil ways. We and everyone else who has yet to be free from his cage, the cage that entraps you all will be broken."

The voice was heard from behind the onyx haired man. He turned around in a 180 seeking out his brother and being disappointed with the view of the clear salty liquid another time.

"Help me, and I promise you'll find your true strength, your true purpose." Raditz turned around to see the visage of the black and orange dressed Saiyan who was smiling softly. Goku placed his hands atop of Raditz's shoulders giving the man an assuring nod.

The man widened his eyes, feeling the weight of his brother's words. Conviction, depth, truth, the way he said them struck a chord within the man.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked his eyes gleaming with hope. His eyes widened once Goku gave his famous grin.

"I promise with the pride that only us Saiyans can uphold." Goku states his silver eyes staring deep into Raditz's onyx irises. The man's breath hitched as he gazed into his brother's eyes. His mind racing at the possibilities. From what has been displayed, he knew that Goku's power far exceeded his own. Maybe even exceeded Vegeta's but to go as far as to say it exceeded Frieza's? He couldn't say. But his words held strength that he didn't know was possible. He was persuaded, he wanted to get out of Frieza's dark clutches and fight for what he believed in. So he will join Goku and fight in the name of this planet. Just so he won't be a pawn for Frieza any longer.

Raditz raises his left arm taking off his green scooter and crushing it, thus sealing his agreement to join Goku when he smirked. Goku grinned at his action his hands firmly squeezing the man's shoulders with contentment.

"I see you've made your choice. I'm glad you listened to reason. Follow me." Goku smiles walking toward Kame House Raditz in tow.

"Kakarot, I have information to tell you about." Raditz stated. Goku raised an eyebrow in response, if his memory served him correctly he would know exactly what Raditz was going to say.

"Well, if it's important then we better say it in front of everyone." Goku said, just as his black boots stepped onto the sand in front of Kame House.

* * *

Unknown Location

"How much is this one?" A cloaked figure asked his companion while pointing to a flier that was attached to the board. His equally cloaked companion raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"I can't quite pinpoint the amount of Zeni it would reward us, it's growing more and more by the second." The man said looking toward his lifelong friend just in time to see him form a smirk on his face.

"We'll take it, this would make for an interesting bounty." The man said grasping the flier and folding it into four dimensions before stuffing it inside his pocket. His friend nodded in agreement.

"You're right, at the rate that the Zeni is increasing on that flier it'll make us millionaires. I mean who would be stupid enough to travel back in time and change its history?" The man questioned with a chuckle. His friend's smirk grew even more at that, finding the situation to be humorous.

"Well, apparently this brain dead idiot. A man named Son Goku he comes from Universe 7 or so the flier said at least." He answered taking out a silver sword. He held out his palm and started sharpening the sword with a black aura around his handi. His companion punched his open palm in excitement, a wild grin appearing on his face.

"This guy won't know what hit him!" The man exclaimed receiving a nod from the other cloaked figure.

"Let's get moving." He said walking off leaving his friend behind who squinted his eyes on annoyance.

"Don't tell me what to do." He muttered to himself in annoyance as they walked off to claim their bounty.

It seemed easy enough, after all this is their job, they're called The Hunters of Time for this exact reason. To chase down and exterminate those who dare to go back and defy time itself.

They're in for a hefty paycheck this _'time_ ' around.

 **A:N Well! That's all there is folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also who are these mysterious figures hunting down our precious and treasured Saiyan warrior? Take a guess down in the review section! I wonder which of you will get it right..**

 **ALSO! Who else should be paired with Goku? I already got Chi chi, but I need more! Make sure to review so we can see you get the pairing you want. With that I'll see you all later in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any other Dragon Ball series out there. Well, it can't be helped because I'm stuck here writing the Fanfiction we all know and love.**

 **(A:N) I'm very appreciative of the multiple reviews you readers have bestowed upon me as a filthy plebe. So I will attempt to keep pleasing you all, my reason being that, it is my heart's burning desire to receive everyone's approval. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Progress

Everyone waited with bated breath as they saw the two Saiyans approach them, raising their eyebrows in confusion. What happened out there? All they saw was Goku pummeling this man into the sand and now they're walking toward them as if nothing happened. Only Raditz's slight wheezing showed how much damage Goku dealt with his attacks. Goku stared at them with a soft look, silver eyes telling something they couldn't comprehend. What was the message he was sending? Was it to trust in his judgement of standing beside this man unguarded? If so, they would have to see what would happen next.

"Hey guys, Raditz here has something to say, so let's listen up. You too Piccolo, come down here." At the mention of that treacherous name everyone looked behind them in shock. There he was, white cape fluttering by the wind. He stood on top of Kame House's roof with his arms crossed before leaping off and landing in front the astonished trio. He smirked at Goku getting one in return.

"How long have you noticed me?" He questioned receiving a snort from the onyx haired man.

"I dunno, how long have you been there?"

"Hmph, since you and your.. brother, have started your insufferable pre-battle banter." Goku smirked even more just then looking Piccolo straight in the eyes, a sly gleam in his silver eyes appearing.

"Okay, well. That long I suppose. Now listen up, this should be important." Piccolo didn't deign himself to reply turning to Raditz who spoke next.

"There are two Saiyans, a duo who are even more powerful than I am. They will arrive here in a year if my assumptions are correct." He informed solemnly his eyes shifting to the sand beneath him. The information shocked the four out of six on the island, the adults although astonished clenched their teeth. Gohan simply looked confused, as if out of the loop. Goku sighed, before turning to the rest of them.

"Guess we've got training to do. Say, Piccolo would you mind training Gohan to fight the Saiyans?" Everyone stood frozen by his question, what the hell was he thinking?

"Goku! What are you saying! This is Piccolo you're speaking to, have you lost your mind?!" Krillin shouted looking up at him with disapproval. Goku simply giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides Gohan's got great potential. He'll be awesome." Goku smiled before hearing a snort from the green individual himself.

"That's absurd. Why, would you think that I, the Great Demon Piccolo would train your child? Maybe you have lost your mind." Piccolo grunted disinterested, Goku smirked again a gleam entering his gray irises as if he was daring him, those same eyes met Piccolo's stare.

"What, not up to the challenge? Huh, maybe you _have_ gone soft over the years after all." Goku claimed a mischievous tone coming out of his voice. Piccolo perked up at the declaration smirking.

"Hmph, Fine, I'll train your kid but don't blame me if he ends up dead in the end. This would be on your conscience after all." Piccolo said giving off a throaty chuckle, it sounded malicious. Goku simply shook his head good-naturedly.

"it's a good thing he'll be more than enough for anything you can dish out." He smirked getting a mirror one from the Namekian as well. He was about to speak again before he was pulled away by someone else, he looked over to see that Bulma pulled him away from the group, he raised an eyebrow at her seeing how nervous she was.

"Goku you really think this is a good idea? You're sending the guy that tried to take over the world to train Gohan!" She whispered anxiously. Although Piccolo perfectly heard her if the smirk on his face was any indication, how useful Namekian ears were. Goku placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a serious look.

"Don't worry so much. It'll be fine, if he does anything too terrible I could stop him any time. But his training is necessary to harden Gohan, he is just a kid after all." Goku said returning to the group once Bulma sighed, having no response to his reasoning.

"Okay guys, let's head off to train, we have a short year ahead of us. Krillin can you let the others know of the incoming threat?" Goku asked the shorter male.

"Sure thing Goku." Krillin said flying away to warn the others. Goku smiled as he turned to everyone left on the island.

"Raditz you come with me, I have something special planned. Piccolo you know what to do. And Gohan.." The onyx haired Saiyan knelt in front of his son and patted him on the head, as Gohan looked at him nervously.

".. be brave okay? No matter what happens, just be brave. I'll see you soon. Come on Raditz, hold on to me." Goku said holding two fingers to his forehead he gave a soft look to Gohan as Raditz placed his hand on the rose haired man's shoulder.

"Goodbye guys, work hard!" Goku said as he and his brother dematerialized, and disappeared from the island. Piccolo stared at the spot that the Saiyan was standing on before turning a hard glare to Gohan.

"Come on kid, you're coming with me." Piccolo growled as he roughly grabbed the back of Gohan's shirt. Bulma gasped as Master Roshi gave a stern look.

"Hey! You're being too rough with him!" She screeched as Piccolo hmphed nonchalantly.

"Shut up, you heard Goku. I can do whatever I want with this runt. By the time he's done with my _training_ you won't even recognize him." Piccolo spat, his saliva landing on the sand as he flew off, a teary eyed Gohan by his side.

* * *

A blue man, a little chubby but nonetheless powerful stood on his planet as he anticipated an arrival, this new ki was powerful, more so than he had felt in a long time. He was startled when he felt two signatures near him. He walked out of his house and saw the two talking. He simply waited.

"What are we doing here Kakarot?" Raditz asked staring at the land before them, seeing the size of the planet they were on, the neatly cut grass that surrounded them, a red car that was parked on top of a white tiled road, and trees were grown throughout the planet, giving the place more glow, even if he thought it didn't improve much. There was also a little house in the middle of the land. Obviously someone lives on this planet.

Raditz felt a little bit heavier than he did on Earth, whereas Earth he was as light as a feather, but here.. It felt just like home.

Goku merely smirked at Raditz, looking at the familiar land before him. There was so much nostalgia there on King Kai's planet that he had to take it all in.

"We're here to get you stronger. Strong enough to face the Saiyans that are coming to Earth. Besides, I also wanted to see my friend who lived here." He gave a pointed look toward the blue Kai that was standing there calmly. Although it would appear that he was calm to a regular person, but to a person that had the experience Goku had; he looked anxious and tense. The man looked as if he was preparing for a battle.

Goku grinned before waving at King Kai.

"Hi King Kai! I was wondering if you can train my brother here he's a little rough around the edges you see." Goku pointed at Raditz for emphasis. King Kai gave a blank expression at the two Saiyans in front of him. Although you couldn't see his eyes due to the glasses he wore, he was actually analyzing them, sizing them up.

 _'If it came down to a fight I can take the one with the long hair fairly easily. But this other Saiyan. I don't think I would be able to even at my full potential. His spiky hair isn't commonly designed either, nor are his eyes for his Saiyan race. His power is also unfathomable, I can't tell what his limits are. He seems like a nice guy, but anyone can have a mask._ ' He saw Goku walk toward him with his right hand stretched out looking to grasp his in a shake.

"Come on King Kai, I don't bite." He smiled waiting for his old friend's appendage to come into contact with his own. King Kai shrugged before taking out his own right and moving to shake Goku's.

"Well, if you say so." He shrugged right before he shook the turquoise wearing Saiyan's hand.

That's when it hit him.

The first time Goku arrived on his planet, the training for the Saiyans. The hospital recovery after he fought the Saiyans. The preparation for Planet Namek, fighting the Ginyu Force, becoming a Super Saiyan and even going to master Ultra Instinct.

He remembered everything in his past life, or future life he thought.

King Kai stumbled back, a lifetime of memories crashing into him all at once. He was sweating a mile a minute, his breathing was heavy as if he ran across the globe a thousand times over.

With a mere hand shake Goku gave him the memories of the future that he would have experienced. Everything up until now.

"G-Goku y-you're.." King Kai grinned hugging his old friend. With such vigor that Goku almost stumbled back.

"I'm back old friend." His smile was infectious as Goku grinned also. Raditz merely stared at the two not bothering to interrupt the reunion, seeing as it would be rude of him to do so.

"Amazing! You're even stronger than you were before! Even smarter too! I'm sure you got some good jokes for me now huh?" King Kai cackled removing himself from Goku looking toward Raditz with a tense expression.

"Okay, since you're Goku's brother and he seems to have taken a liking to you I'll train you. But, that's only after you give me a solid joke first. If you can't manage a simple joke then you have no business being on my planet. Deal?" Raditz stumbled back from that in shock. Who was he to say that he had to give this blue chubby bug man a joke of all things?!

This was absurd, most likely one of the most humiliating things someone could ever ask a Saiyan warrior such as himself.

Raditz scoffed "You really think I'm just going to hand you a joke? Whose to say your training is any good blue man!" Raditz rushed forward with as much speed as he could muster under the 10X gravity this planet held. He swung for a right hook at the Kai and immediately felt something dig into his abdomen. The blow took the breath right out of the Saiyan right as he collapsed onto his knees in agony.

Raditz glanced up to see King Kai with his blue fist outstretched a knowing smile on his face.

"Now, I may not look it, but I am a Martial Arts master you know hehe."

Indeed, he was good. He wasn't as strong as Vegeta, but he definitely wasn't a pushover in comparison to him. But even he could see that Kakarot was in a league of his own, that not even this bug man could touch.

Raditz heaved a heavy breath and shakily stood up onto his brown and black boots.

"Fine, you proved your point. I'll give you a damn joke bug man." Raditz folded his arms and thought to himself. He was gonna start off slow, give this man a pun and see where that would get him.

"This one will blow you away bug man. It's a filthy joke about glasses. Want to hear?" Raditz had a smirk that grew, as the Kai simply nodded with a small smile of his own. Expectancy perhaps? Maybe knowing? Some form of humorous anticipation?

Raditz shook it off and said, "Never mind I shouldn't tell. After all you would need _four eyes_ to _see_ the humor in it." Once Raditz finished he snuck a peek at the blue man and did not expect what he saw. The Kai's face was stone cold. As if he steeled himself and built a fortress of ice around his face in his own way to prepare him from feeling the heat of humor.

Raditz scoffed and was about to come up with another joke, one more clever and without puns. Until he heard a noise. It was faint, but his trained Saiyan ears picked it up. The Kai was stifling a giggle.

That wouldn't do. He wanted to make him laugh until he suffered from it. From one painful blow to the abdomen to the other as they say. In Saiyan language anyways. Oh wait, that's it!

"I mean after all I'm just... Saiyan." That was the end of it all as the Kai was literally blown away from the joke, guffawing with laughter as he did so. He looked to the side to see his silver eyed brother grinning. Must've been his way of showing a sign of acknowledgement or of some sort. Either way, Raditz had done his dishonorable duty to get the desire training he was seeking.

By telling a joke of all things. Tch how absurd.

Once King Kai had calmed down he walked toward the black haired Saiyan.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, I'm going to get started on training you. The Saiyans are supposed to arrive a year from now. So we have much work to do. Goku can explain what we're doing to prepare." Goku stepped up and patted Raditz on the shoulder.

"And I'll be training alongside you too. So you won't be the only one doing something. But what we're going to do before that is, replace your clothes. That armor is bulky and you'll need more movement when training. I know you're prideful about your precious Saiyan armor but this isn't an option. Take it or leave it."

Raditz took a second to consider before nodding. Might as well, he'll just wear it when the training is done. He'll breeze right through it. After all, he is a Saiyan.

Right then and there his clothes were replaced with similar garments to Goku's just brown. Although whereas Goku had orange wristbands and orange stockings. He gave Raditz his black and brown boots and his brown gauntlets along with his red armbands and leg bands. But Raditz widened his eyes confusion, shock, and fury.

"What the hell Kakarot! What happened to my armor!? Tell me now!" Goku chuckled at this, it was to be expected actually.

"I gave you some clothes for the training. I simply materialized it utilizing my ki. But don't worry about it, I'll give you a fresh set of armor when we're done. Don't worry kay?" Raditz calmed down after the explanation, his face no longer the look of fire. Goku grinned while materializing a pair of orange wrist and ankle weights for the other Saiyan.

Raditz immeditely fell to the floor from the sheer mass of the attachments to his limbs.

"W-what the."

"Weights. These are ki absorbent. Whenever you use your ki it sinks into the weights and makes it heavier. So while wearing these you'll be constantly lifting a heavier weight as your power increases. Every two weeks we'll take off these weights to spar, this will make sure we get used to the speeds we attain. Because if we don't, our eyes wouldn't be able to adjust to our own body's movements. That wouldn't be good going up against our opponents."

Raditz nodded at the logical reasoning. He struggled to stand, gasping for air once he did so. These damned things were hard to lift. Goku nodded at the Saiyan approving of his achievement to stand.

"Alright. While in those weights I want you to take 50 laps around this planet. I have somewhere to be at the moment. I'll check up with you guys after." King Kai nodded as he oversaw Raditz struggle to walk. He wondered how long it would take him to reach Goku's strength from before. With this new training regime it wouldn't take so long he guessed.

"See ya!" Goku gave a peace sign and teleported back to Earth.

Capsule Corp

Goku appeared in Bulma's laboratory as he saw her working on something electronic. She changed her hairstyle again, going back to a long ponytail. She wiped her forehead with her wrist ridding the sweat that once occupied it. She was tinkering with something small, that had a little compartment to it. A green liquid contained in a vial was also on her right side on the table she worked on. Goku grinned and stood behind her.

"Hey Bulma!" He greeted getting an "eep!" Of surprise for his troubles. Goku laughed at the distraught woman as she turned around and bashed him in the chest with her fist.

"That's not funny Goku! I was working, diligently I might add on another device I came up with. If this exploded and caught on fire you'll be responsible for the damage it would do to my lab _and_ my hair." She sighed wiping away more sweat from her forehead. Goku grinned and pinched her cheek.

"I think I can live with that. Besides, you seemed to be working hard. I'm sure you could use the distraction." Goku said sitting next to her while examining the green liquid she had contained in a vial. Bulma smiled softly, placing down her tools onto the table.

"I guess, I've just been hard at work on this thing. But before I get into that, I have to ask. How did you get in here? My monitors didn't pick you up at all." Goku shrugged.

"I can teleport. I learned the technique some time ago and you even saw me do it back on Master Roshi's Island I'm pretty sure." He explained swishing around the vial. The liquid was thick, whatever it was. Bulma raised an eyebrow at that just now remembering that he did teleport back on the island. Although teleportation? That sounded like a handy thing to know.

"So you can teleport huh? So, if I asked you to take me shopping you can just poof in and out just like that?" She snapped with her fingers to emphasize that question. Goku chuckled.

"I mean pretty much, but that would be a great misuse of the technique don't you think? After all, I don't want to be your teleporting taxi Bulma." Bulma pouted and Goku grinned while patting her head in assurance. Then an idea came into his mind.

"Well actually. Maybe if you explained what you were working on I could change my mind." He wiggled his eyebrows making the blue haired woman giggle.

"Okay, so I know you have a big appetite and all. And I know that sensu beans can make you full pretty quickly. I was just working on a way to dispense foods mixed with that sensu bean extract you see in that vial. It would make things easier on your wife that's for sure if I got this to work." Goku smiled softly. Bulma never ceases to amaze him when it came to her knowledge on technology.

"How are you so smart?" She just grinned haughtily.

"Not to brag or anything, but I am a genius you know. And that's in comparison to my dad who is known worldwide for his smarts. It's just in my genes." Goku chuckled at that. Bulma raised an eyebrow and nudged his toned arm with a giggle.

"What's so funny? It's true!" Goku shook his head.

"It's not about that. It's just every time I see you, I never seem to forget how much you can amaze me." Goku complimented getting a rosy hue to appear from the Brief.

"What's gotten into you? It's just me. Besides, I don't think I would be able to get this smart without being exposed to all of the elements our adventures brought us." Goku shook his head again.

"That's definitely not true. I'm sure whenever and wherever you would always be brilliant. With or without me." Bulma blushed once again, the red complimenting her cheeks.

'That's the thing. I wouldn't want to imagine life without you.. Goku.' Her thoughts invaded her mindscape as Goku smiled softly. His pearly white teeth barely showed in from those constricted lips.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to do that either. I feel the same exact way Bulma." Goku caressed her face as her eyes widened her whole face became as bright as a tomato. His silver eyes gazed into her's as she immediately turned away.

"Haha.. yeah! Well I gotta get to work! Thanks for the visit Goku! Talk to you later!" She dismissed frantically exiting the room. Goku raised a curious eyebrow but shrugged and teleported away. That was weird.

Bulma was in the bathroom as she was heaving oxygen into her body. She couldn't believe she voiced out her thoughts like that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She had to breathe. Inhale, exhale. Slowly and steadily. She exited the bathroom once she was calm and entered her laboratory again. Her heart sunk when she didn't see the turquoise gi along with the onyx haired man that occupied it.

What a shame. Although there was no time to dwell. She had to get back to work.

Rocky Mountains

Goku appeared right behind a white cloaked figure who had his green arms folded as he watched over a weary young Gohan.

"So, how's he doing?" If Piccolo was surprised by the sudden question then he didn't voice it. Piccolo simply hmphed and pointed toward an open area.

"Pathetic. To think your own bred and blood would be such a softie. Makes me want to puke." Piccolo spat as he watched Gohan try to climb up a tree to reach for an apple. The youngling fell from the tree bark, hitting the ground harshly and started crying.

"He'll mature soon. Just give him time, he's still young after all. Besides who better to teach him how to be tough than you?" Goku's grin irritated the green man but he didn't say anything. Although a question did plague his mind.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me it was just to see the progress from your own offspring. Because he's pitiful." Goku grinned as Piccolo's assumption rang true.

"Pretty much. Not much else to go on. But keep up the good work, he'll surprise you and maybe even give you a good fight one day. Just take care of him in that special way of your's."

"Oh I will. But don't blame me if he dies, it was your choice to leave him with me." Piccolo said this with a smirk as he uncrossed his arms and turned around to face the Saiyan. Only to find that Goku was gone, nothing but his cheerful giggle hanging in the air.

"You've really changed huh, despicable bastard."

His smirk only grew just then.

King Kai's Planet

Goku came back to see that Raditz was still making his way around the planet. He looked to King Kai who was still overseeing the Saiyan and smiled.

"So what's his lap count?"

"Surprisingly 36. He's working hard you know." The blue man's chuckle grew as Raditz came back into view. The man's breathing was hard and heavy but he didn't quit and that's all that mattered at the moment. He didn't even notice Goku reappear again as he went to make another lap.

"Yeah, he'll do just fine. I can't wait until the training is over, I want to see how much progress he'll make." Goku remarked materializing some weights for himself. King kai chuckled as Goku ran off to make his own laps.

"It's nothing but progress when it involves you Goku." King Kai said to himself, a satisfied smile on his face.

1 Year Later

The year had been eventful for everyone who trained for the Saiyans. Gohan matured and challenged Piccolo to an almost standstill. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien outgrew their fear of the Saiyans and drastically improved too. Goku stopped by to give them ki dampening weights as well to Gohan and Piccolo. Overall everyone improved by leaps and bounds.

Goku made it his objective to check on everyone throughout the year, like Bulma and her inventions, his wife Chichi to help around the house, and made sure to assure Gohan on his training, as well as spar with Piccolo. Goku also oversaw Raditz's training personally alongside King Kai who approved. Overall Goku had to say he might have over prepared for the Saiyans.

Speaking of preparing.

"Okay Raditz we're going to take off the weights. The Saiyans are supposed to arrive in 3 days. So you and I are sparring for today, and resting for the next two days." Raditz nodded while looking at Goku who dematerialized the weights for Raditz. He kept his own on so that he could get a workout in. Although the spars had always been one sided in favor of the time traveling Saiyan due to experience.

This time would be no different, but he had to say Raditz was way stronger than he was during his first time on this planet.

"Ready?" Goku asked while stretching his legs. Raditz smirked.

"Always." Goku grinned as he made a come hither motion with his hand.

Raditz rushed Goku while charging a purple ki blast. Shooting it at Goku who sidestepped and caught the punch that was hidden behind the blast. Raditz made to kick Goku's legs from underneath him but Goku leapt over and kneed Raditz in the face making him stumble back.

Goku blasted Raditz with a blue fiery ki blast that he deflected. Although Goku saw this coming and sneakily redirected the attack into his brother's back singing the brown garments effectively putting a hole into it. Despite Goku's setback of the weights he still held the upper hand like always. But Goku is effective in every shape and form, so it was to be expected.

Radigz growled at the pain but shrugged it off in favor of blasting Goku with a yellow electrical beam.

"Whiplash Wednesday!" The shout of the attack had Goku on his toes as he sidestepped the beam. Although he almost had his head taken off as Raditz appeared next to him with a sideways kick to the head had he not ducked. As Goku ducked he grabbed the extended leg and threw Raditz across the world.

Raditz rolled to recover and instantly turned around only to face an empty space full of green with tress and grass. Kakarot disappeared. But where was he?

He felt a kick connect with the back of his knee, and an elbow impact his lower back making him arch backwards perfectly for Goku's arm which reached around Raditz's neck in a chokehold. Raditz tried to breathe but found it difficult as Goku squeezed with even more pressure, he was turning blue in the face and was about to pass out right before Goku pulled and slammed him into the ground effectively making a hole the size of Raditz's body. Raditz looked up to glance at his onyx haired brother to see him smile.

"You know, despite the beating you took today you seriously improved. I'm proud." Goku reached out with his hand but Raditz flinched back in fear. What was that about?

"Are you okay? I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." Then Goku remembered their first encounter. Back before he ever knew time travel was possible. Raditz was a coward. The revelation struck Goku like a train. It all made sense now! The way he fought, the way he turned to him in his show of power. The way he flinched back in fear just now.

His brother was a coward, that's why he was so weak in comparison to Nappa and Vegeta, he spent his time running away instead of fighting, giving him no room to grow in strength.

"You know, it's okay to be afraid, a little bit of fear is okay even for people like me. With strength no one has heard of. But there's a difference between fear and being a coward. A coward runs away and cowers in the face of fear. Whereas someone with courage will fight in fear's graceful awakening.

Raditz, you need to let yourself go and fight and never run away, because one day you'll find something precious to hold onto, only for it to be taken away because you were afraid to stand up to it. When you face Vegeta in the upcoming days I need you to be strong and to fight, not to run and cower in front of "The Prince of All Saiyans" because he needs to be humbled by you. He needs to learn that the elite aren't the only ones who can be strong.

Raditz you need to know that it's okay to be afraid, but it isn't okay to be a coward." Raditz looked up with a grimace as he ignored Goku's hand and stood up on his own.

"It isn't that easy Kakarot. Running away is all I know, it's what I've come to terms with. Being in front of so many people that are better than me discourage me, to face Prince Vegeta of all people is something I cannot do. He's too powerful, he's way better than I-" he couldn't finish as he felt a fist dig deep into his stomach he looked down and heaved for breath as he collapsed.

"Don't you ever say something like that ever again. I was a low class warrior, I had a power level of one, and right now I can flick Vegeta into nonexistence, and you tell me that you can't fight because you've come to terms with it! You better think again because any Saiyan I know would never let that happen to them. You need to believe in yourself, dig deep within and just let go. No one else is going to push you but yourself. Let me shape you into the person that you can be, I'll heal you and we'll spar, then you can show me that Saiyan pride of your's."

Goku held out his hand once more. Raditz looked at it in silent contemplation. He could leave the hand and run away, into the wind and never look back. Or he could get up and fight, fight to regain his lost honor. The choice was hard but it was clear as day.

It was time to fight.

Raditz grasped the offered hand and stood up onto his two feet, dusting some dirt off of his brown gi. He spat out blood and smirked.

"Well, you better step up your game Kakarot, because you're going to have to do better than that to take me down this time." Goku smirked as he held out blue glowing hands and placed them on Raditz's shoulder healing him in the process.

"Says the only guy with wounds on this planet." Goku chuckled as he and Raditz began their ready stance for battle.

2 days later

A pair of ships crash landed on the surface of Earth, their pods shiny and sleek.

The pods opened up to reveal a set of boots touching the ground. A short figure and a tall one met up and looked upon each other with smirks on their faces.

"Let's go Nappa."

It was about time they showed up.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny's Collision

**Hey there guys! I'm grateful for the reviews as I come back with another update! I honestly don't have much to say besides that I am craving ice cream. Mint or coffee preferably. But enjoy the chapter and please review after!**

Chapter 3: Destiny's Collision

Goku and Raditz stood on the green and grassy comforting feeling of King Kai's planet in anticipation. Goku looked toward Raditz with a grin.

"How are you feeling? Think you're ready?" Raditz glanced back with a smirk of his own.

"After the training you've put me through Kakarot, I'm more than ready. I'm going to pulverize them." Goku chuckled hearing that as he turned to King Kai who nodded with approval. Goku stepped toward him a soft and casual calm presence looming over him. He placed a hand on top of King Kai's shoulder, a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything old friend. Although we're going to be repeating what has happened before, I'm still going to make sure we still have more memories to make." The Kai snorted with laughter.

"Yes, but I don't agree with this time travel business. I can understand why you did it, yet that won't be able to explain the consequences. You know they'll be coming for you right?" The blue Kai's face became a stonewall once he mentioned time travel. Goku knew that he wasn't supposed to, that he would have to repay for breaking universal law, yet he didn't care. He was determined to be around the people he cared for once again, and nothing will get in the way of that.

He sighed, "I know, I've thought about that. Still, my mind's been made up." He saw King Kai's face change to a look of concern. He laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Hey I'll be fine! Don't give me such a long face King Kai. It doesn't suit you. Well actually.. you've always been like that haven't you?" Goku's grin was infectious as the Kai sighed mirroring it.

"No matter how much you change you still stay the same don't you? Be careful out there Goku." Goku handed out a firm nod as he looked to Raditz.

"Well, let's go shall we?" Raditz nodded and was about to grasp Goku's shoulder right before he thought of something but with an added sigh to it. He sauntered over to the blue Kai and nodded.

"Thank you for helping with the training. Bug man." King Kai nodded with a smirk.

"Just make sure you don't get your butt kicked dumb-dumb. That'll be the thanks you give me." Raditz gifted him with a smirk as well as he paced back to Goku. Goku grinned and gave a peace sign to his old friend right before using those two fingers to teleport.

Son Residence

"Before we meet up with the others I felt I was going to at least check up on my wife first. It won't be too long kay?" Raditz nodded while folding his arms.

"Just make it quick will you. You sniveling fool of a brother." Radigz smirked as Goku laughed sheepishly.

Goku opened the door and greeted his wife who was in the kitchen. She was packing stuff in brown lunch bags it seemed.

"Hey Chichi! What's going on?" Chichi turned to him with a smile walking up to him and kissing him passionately.

"What's going on' is that I'm packing everybody a little lunch before you fight those Saiyan hooligans. Bulma finally got the sensu bean formula into my special meatloaf so she wanted me to test them out today. And I got you and Gohan two servings, knowing how you both eat." She smiled sweetly as she handed Goku two bags of food with his and Gohan's names on them.

Goku smiled at her with that loving look that made her heart flutter.

"Well you've been busy. But you didn't have to do this alone, you could've just called and I would've helped you out." Goku said with a guilty look. Chichi simply shook her head a small upwards tug on her lips following suit.

"No way Jose. I wanted you and your dearest brother to relax so that you can give it your best today in those fights. But in the future you can definitely help me out with something more.. special." She looked downward toward what was in between Goku's legs and he smirked.

"Next time honey. But thank you. I really appreciate this, and I mean that." Chichi simply kissed him again, this one soft and sweet as she fluttered those beautiful eyelashes of her's.

"You're welcome, anything for my hero." She purred and Goku's spine chilled with excitement.

"Let's continue this when I get back. I love you Chichi." She smiled at that, already eager.

"I love you too." He gave her a quick peck and stuffed all of the lunch bags into a giant bag that he materialized. She flinched back in surprise but giggled knowingly. Goku exited the house with one last look toward his wife and smiled. Chichi changed a lot in the past year.

In the beginning she didn't approve of himself and Gohan training to fight off the Saiyans. But, he persuaded her with some words and.. a night of passion, one that she wouldn't forget. Then after a few weeks she warmed up to it in no time, and she and Goku continued to bond as they cooked, cleaned, and just did everything together. He would take her to see Gohan and they would chat. But that was only after Gohan learned to mature. After all he needed to learn to be independent, and Piccolo was a great teacher when it came to that.

Overall in his humble opinion, he did so much better with his life now than he did in his previous turn at it. He wasn't as hungry for a good fight than he was before, he wasn't as naive, although his appetite would never change and that's what he liked about himself in all honesty.

Food always makes him happy.

Hence why he was able to help Chichi cook in the first place, in his recent years he learned how to cook, and he could make a mean dish at that. He also read and read and he learned and learned. Goku was proud of himself for that.

Also during the past year he found Launch who was robbing a bank of all things. She was blonde while doing so and Goku did some research about split personality disorders and effectively helped with making the blue and blonde side of Launch into one. It took time and some dedication but with a little manipulation of ki and some imagination he helped her come into her own. Although at first it wasn't pretty.

9 Months Before

"Chichi is gonna love what I'm gonna make her tonight. She's been working hard around the house lately and I felt that I should do something for her since she's being a lovely wife and all. Wanna help me pick out some stuff Piccolo?" Piccolo looked disgruntled while walking beside the onyx haired Saiyan. How repulsive, going to a pharmacy of all places.

"No I don't want to help pick out stuff you idiot! I don't even know why you dragged me out here in the first place. Don't you have other Earthlings to bother." Piccolo spat giving Goku a heated glare who shrugged.

"I wanted some company. Besides, you were the only person around while I went to check up on Gohan's training. How's that going by the way?" Goku asked while picking out some fruit. It seemed pears, pineapples, and strawberries were in his line of sight for collection.

Piccolo simply gave a toothy smirk at the question.

"Not as pitiful as before at least. He can now hunt without crying about it." Goku smiled softly at that. Piccolo was warming up to him, even if one couldn't tell at first glance. The slight difference in the way he spoke and the fact that he came with Goku to shop of all things says a lot.

"That's good progress. Now can you get the whipped cream over there for me? I'm still gathering fruit." Goku asked while taking a container full of strawberries and placing them in the shopping cart. Piccolo's jaw dropped at the question. Who did this man think he is? Asking _him_ the almighty Demon King Piccolo to get 'whipped cream' so that he can make his wife fruit salad. Fruit salad!

What was that anyways? Because putting fruit with lettuce and other vegetables sounded disgusting. He thought as he begrudgingly walked over to the refrigeration in the store getting a circular container full of whipped cream. He glanced down at the object he held in his green hands and scoffed. Life really lead up to this moment. Grocery shopping with his arch enemy. How downhill conquering the Earth went.

Piccolo returned with the container and placed it in the shopping cart looking displeased as he did so. Goku grinned at him as he continued to gather fruit.

"Thanks Piccolo! You were a great help. You got the one in the container too, that'll work great!" Goku complimented while pushing the shopping cart to a different area. Piccolo grunted as he walked alongside him annoyed at the compliment.

They strolled down the aisles until a familiar brown came into view.

"Hey Raditz did you find the chicken yet?" Goku hollered with a grin. Raditz turned around with a firm nod holding out raw packages full of chicken.

"I did. Thighs and drumsticks right in my grasp." The long haired Saiyan confirmed. Although Piccolo had beads of sweat drip down his green skin at the mention of that. These two idiots.

"Okay can you put it in the cart? I'm gonna grab some flower." Goku said while Raditz nodded walking into step next to the duo. The trio kept on walking until they veered around a corner of an aisle so that they could search for what Goku needed.

During the whole time they attained some odd pointed looks from other customers in the store. How could they not after all?

One of them was a Saiyan with black spiky long hair that touched the back of his knees, and the other had spikier black hair with silver eyes, and also, the third member of the group was 7"5 in height and was green.

Yup, they were definitely an interesting batch.

The three of them went into one of the stalls as Goku lead them down it, right until he found a white bag full of flower. He placed it into the cart and grinned. He turned to his two companions with a smile.

"Well, we have what we need so we should be off! The rest of the ingredients are at home so we'll pay for these and I'll teleport us back." The two nodded as they went to the cash register with seemingly no one in line for it. There was a middle aged brunette with a disinterested look on her face that screamed that she didn't want to be there.

"Hello. How can I help you." She slowly turns her head in exasperation. She looked absolutely drained.

"Here to buy these." "Goku answered as Piccolo and Raditz place the groceries onto the counter. The lady nodded and scanned the tags placed on the items and sighed.

"That would be 17 Zeni." Her tone was slow and droll. Goku nodded and handed her 20 Zeni and she took it, putting it in the cash register.

"You can keep the change." He said and the lady nodded giving him the receipt.

"Have a nice day." She boredly dismisses while turning to the next customer. Goku nodded as the trio exited the store. Piccolo turned to Goku with a grunt.

"Filthy human. Her effort to serve us could've been better than that couldn't it." Goku just rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"She must've had a long day. Didn't mean anything by it I'm guessing." Goku tried to explain, although Piccolo just scoffed and turned away. Raditz didn't say anything but thought the same as Piccolo. She wasn't very customer friendly. He knew that if someone acted that way to Vegeta or Nappa they would have gotten blasted away on the spot. That lady was lucky it was Goku who lead them this time.

The trio stood in front of the store as Goku grinned as he was taking the groceries out of the cart.

"Well time to go home! Grab onto me." Goku told them and they both did so. Goku was just about to teleport right as eight cop cars pulled over in front of a bank that was across the street. Their tires screeched in a hurry as every officer stopped their vehicle and got out of it to take cover behind whatever they could use.

"Release the hostages and no one will get hurt! So come out of the bank and place your hands behind your head!" His order was heard from a speaker attached to his car. Although his order was firmly said all they received in response was gunfire.

"Take cover!" Immediately the police officers ducked behind their cars to shield themselves from the rain of bullets.

"We can't do anything with that kind of firepower! Where's the S.W.A.T at?!" Another officer yelled out as the bullets continued to pelt them.

Goku saw this and immediately dropped the groceries back into the shopping cart. He looked over at his two companions and frowned.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon." The duo nodded as Goku disappeared without a trace.

' _So fast._ ' Their face told what they were thinking as both of their eyes widened in astonishment.

In an instant Goku was inside of the bank, the world seeming as if it was in slow motion. When in reality, Goku was so fast that everyone couldn't keep up. Goku had ample time to analyze the area while also catching bullets to protect the police. All of this done in attoseconds to the human eye, whereas to Goku's it was a precious few minutes.

Goku walked around the bank knocking out the bank robbers with swift chops to the back of the neck as well as saving the hostages by flying them out of the bank. They wouldn't know what had happened due to his speed but they'll be safe anyways. Goku looked around for more hostiles and was about to knock out the last bank robber right until he saw her face, a familiar creamy skin with a head full of blonde hair.

"Launch?!" Goku asked in surprise. Although this shocked Launch as in her point of view it looked like Goku just appeared out of thin air. Then she heard the bullets stop firing and the bodies start dropping all around her and people disappearing out of nowhere. The events seemed to happen all at once.

"Goku what are you doing here?!/ Launch why are you robbing a bank!?" They both asked simultaneously while pointing at each other with a deft finger. Launch just huffed while placing her hands on her shapely hips in irritation.

"Well I was robbing a bank until you showed up and knocked out all of my crew! Of course it had to be you of all people too." She sighed placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose. Goku's jaw dropped at hearing that. He never knew Launch partook in stuff like this even in his previous life. Well then again, that would explain why she disappeared for all of those years. Goku then sighed also.

"I was just grocery shopping before all of a sudden these cop cars appeared and started shouting out demands. Sheesh, right when I was gonna return home and do something nice for Chichi too." Goku sighed feeling a headache coming along. Meanwhile Launch was perturbed, now what was she going to do? She was robbing a bank, and now the cops surrounded her with a bunch of knocked out bank robbers at their feet. But wait, the police didn't see her face, and the security cameras were taken out prior to the heist so that wasn't a problem either. She had an idea.

"Okay so since this is your fault Goku, I'm going to have to have you bust me out of here." Launch said shocking the man.

"What? You're the one who decided to rob a bank. Probably would have gotten away with it too if I hadn't been here." Launch frowned at Goku's reasoning. He wasn't like that before, what's changed? He seemed, wiser, more mature. She had to catch up with him sometime.

"Come on Goku! Just bust me out of here and I promise I won't do stuff like this anymore!" Goku sighed with a nod at hearing that. He just wanted this to be an easy day, just shopping with his brother and the slowly turning to the good side Namekian. But no, he had to stop his friend from robbing a bank. He didn't have to deal with these shenanigans before he discovered time travel. What a pain.

Goku sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he rubbed his steely locks of hair.

"Fine. How do you want to escape?" Launch clenched her eyebrows in thought, she was honestly surprised the police haven't come through to take them out yet. They must have not noticed that her crew was knocked out. She had an idea though.

Immediately she leapt into Goku's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Goku's reflexes held her in bridal style in response. Luckily it was him that she suddenly did that to, otherwise if it were anyone else she would have just flopped like a pancake onto the floor.

"Okay, we're just going to step outside and act like you saved me from these guys. I'm a girl so they'll understand. I'm going to pretend that I was knocked out by one of them. You'll have to do the talking." Launch said as she closed her eyes and breathed heavily, Goku raised an eyebrow at that.

She was good.

Goku sighed once again before walking out of the bank with Launch in his arms. The police looked toward him and breathed an air of relief.

"Sir! Are you okay? What happened to the woman in your arms?" The police officer asked as his speaker amplified his voice for the surrounding officers to hear.

"She was knocked out by one of them. I was in there when it happened, I'm a martial artist so right when the bank robbers turned their backs on me and the hostages, I made sure to knock them out before they noticed. The rest of the hostages exited through the back once I got the bank robbers' attention.

This woman right here she's a close friend of mine and I'm gonna take her home. She'll need the rest." Launch almost smirked at Goku's answer. He was more conniving than she thought, he deserved some credit. If she wasn't in the predicament that she was in, she would have believed him in a heartbeat. The surrounding officers were dumbfounded by what the Saiyan said.

This one man took down all of those bank robbers? That's astounding. But they had to make sure. So they were going to send in a crew to check the place out. The officer that had spoken to Goku grinned at him.

"Well I'll be, you did a good thing today son. What's your name? We need to know the man who stopped these criminals" He asked as Goku got closer. Goku smiled at him and shook his head.

"I'd rather not say. I don't usually like the publicity, and knowing what would happen if I told you I would be reading about myself in the newspapers. My family wouldn't like that. But I'm sure you'll be able to make up something." Goku said while walking toward Raditz and Piccolo.

The duo looked toward Goku and raised their eyebrows. He worked fast that was for sure.

"How did it go Kakarot?" Raditz asked as he eyed the woman in his arms. Who was she? A victim from the bank robbery perhaps?

Piccolo nodded as well his arms folded meanwhile.

"I would like to know what all of the commotion was about too." He said also eyeing Launch who seemed to open her eyes at the voice. In an instant she hopped out of Goku's arms and glared at Piccolo.

"Goku you have some explaining to do. Better make it fast otherwise I'll shoot his head off." She growled as Goku nodded teleporting everyone to the front of his house.

Once they were in front of the Son Residence, Launch pulled out a missile launcher from nowhere and aimed it at Piccolo. The green humanoid merely scoffed while Goku stood in front of Launch. Launch turned her glare toward Goku who took the full brunt of it.

"As much as it may despise you right now Launch, I'm sorry to say but we need Piccolo's help right now. There's bigger threats out there and we can't defeat them without him." Goku reasoned while Launch's glare softened a tiny bit before she hardened them further.

"Fine. I can be reasonable. Just don't expect me to joke around and talk about past life decisions with him." Piccolo scoffed again and folded his arms.

"As if a weakling like you would be deserving to know about my life. You would be lucky just to get a handle of your own." Piccolo ridiculed while Launch made to move toward him. Although Goku placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her, and it worked for now.

"Launch it's okay. Trust me, this will be good for all of us despite what it may seem now." Goku reasoned which Launch just huffed before putting the rocket launcher away before crossing her arms.

"Fine. But only because it's you Goku. If it were up to me I would've blasted him all to hell by now." Launch growled as Goku chuckled. Right before he remembered something.

"Oh wait Launch. Do you mind if I do something really quick? This has been bothering me for a while now." Goku admitted which caused Launch to raise a blonde eyebrow.

"Depends. What do you want to do? It's nothing perverted is it?" Goku simply shook his head and placed a calm but intentional palm on her blonde head.

"It's nothing that could hurt you, but maybe help you. I know that when you sneeze you experience a split change in personality. One being calm and shy, the other being aggressive and kinda ruthless. I wanted to fix that by using my ki to make your personalities merge." Goku explained which made the blonde's jaw drop.

When did Goku become so knowledgeable? That was unexpected. But besides that it would seem that this could help her out. After all she didn't want to be vulnerable on one side of herself all of the time, and she didn't want to outright murder someone also. So merging would be a good idea.

Launch nodded to him giving him the go ahead. Goku smiled softly before a green glow shimmered to life from his palm the energy sinking into her brain.

Thats when the change happened.

Launch immediately started to have a physical change, her hair turned blue with blonde streaks and her eyes became a dangerous but serene glow to it. The color of a dark teal overcame them and it looked absolutely stunning that Raditz and Piccolo had to take a second glance.

Goku simply smiled at the transgression looking down at Launch with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, how do you feel Launch? Say something." He said and Launch nodded slowly.

"I have to say, you did some good work Goku. I've felt like a weight has been lifted, now I can kick some major ass with no repercussions from dust or something to make me sneeze." Her voice was high pitched but intense sounding. Befitting of her womanly change.

Goku smiled wider this time. Not bad for something he experimented on. He figured it was going to be a 50/50 for it to work. And luckily it did, now Launch could be free.

From her sneezes that is.

"Okay, well I'll drop you off at Master Roshi's while we go and prep for this new threat alright Launch?" Launch simply smirked while hopping into Goku's arms making him raise his eyebrows in curiosity when he held her.

"Alright. But if he touches me I'm definitely going to teach him a lesson or two." Goku simply chuckled while preparing to teleport before he looked to his other companions.

"Hey can you guys bring in the groceries? Chichi isn't home right now because she's out visiting her dad. I'll be back so I can help out with the cooking." Raditz nodded and took a bag right before Piccolo sighed and took the other. He still couldn't get over the fact that he's helping his rival cook food for his human wife. Absurd. While Raditz raised his eyebrows. Going grocery shopping with his brother..

That wasn't half bad. It was kinda fun actually.

Present Day

Goku hefted the giant bag full of food over his shoulder making Raditz raise an eyebrow at the odd spectacle.

"What's in the bag Kakarot?" Goku laughed sheepishly at the question, placing two fingers to his forehead while doing so.

"My wife made food for everyone, she wants us to be nice and full before we take on the Saiyans." Goku explained and Raditz nodded, grasping onto his shoulders.

Goku searched for his friends' ki signatures and found them. Prior to a few months ago Goku told the Z-Warriors to meet at a certain spot to fight the Saiyans, so that no civilians could get in harm's way. Also knowing that Vegeta and Nappa couldn't sense ki, they would just use their scouters to track for the highest battle power. Once they did so they would fly over to them. Then the fight would begin.

Goku teleported and was greeted by 5 individuals. Those individuals were, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Gohan. It was a good thing too, they all seemed stronger now than in the old timeline. Those ki absorbant weights he gave them worked wonders. So there were 5 of them plus him and Raditz. But wait, that couldn't be right. Where's Krillin?

Goku stepped toward them with confusion written on his face.

"Um, hey guys! Where's Krillin?" He asked and Tien frowned with his arms crossed.

"He had other businesses to attend to he won't make it this time. He's going on a journey of enlightenment." Tien sighed the news bringing down the atmosphere considerably. Yamcha simply gave off a cheery laugh.

"Oh come on guys! We can handle these freaks on our own. I'm sure that wherever Krillin is it will help him out. It's not like him to miss out on something like this without good reason right?" Yamcha said getting nods from all of them. Meanwhile Gohan was grinning ear to ear at being given the opportunity to fight alongside his dad. He looked to Piccolo who huffed as he shoved Gohan to move toward him. He walked alongside him as he gave a smirk to his rival.

"Well, here's your weakling of an offspring. He may be rough around the edges but even he won't mess this up against the Saiyans. Go ahead runt." Piccolo ordered with a grunt as Gohan hugged Goku who gave off a giggle.

"Daddy! It's great to see you again! It's been a few months but I know I'm going to impress you against these guys I swear!" Yeah it had been a while. Goku didn't see Gohan for 3 months after his last stop to check in on him and his training. Sure it was cruel but Gohan knew the stakes, he's a smart kid. Someone to be proud of for sure.

Goku patted Gohan on the head and smiled.

"I know you will buddy. The fact that you're standing here makes me more proud by the second. We'll show these Saiyans what we're made of." Goku assured the child as he looked to Piccolo.

"At least you didn't slack either. You seem plenty strong. But will it be enough?" Goku challenged and the Namekian howled with laughter.

"It won't take a sweat." Goku smirked and took out his bags of food from his bag.

"Whatcha got there Goku?" It was Yamcha who asked the question.

"It's food. My wife's special meatloaf. She said she wanted us to be prepared for the Saiyans. At least hunger wise." Goku said handing everyone a lunch bag. It contained water and a plastic plate with plastic forks. What was on the plate was meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy spread all over it.

Piccolo tried to decline but Goku insisted which made the Namek grunt with displeasure. Then they ate, and chatted about what's been going on in their lives.

"Yeah, Bulma's been distant with me. I have no idea why, I think she's losing interest in me guys." Goku chuckled at that. It was pretty early in this timeline for Bulma to lose her love for Yamcha. He wondered what brought that on.

"Sorry to hear that. But I'm sure a lady would no doubt love you. Maybe even more so than she does." It was Tien who gave his input and Goku tried not to die from laughter or from choking on his food.

"Pfft. Humans. So easy to break. Just not returning ones 'love' is enough to make even a mighty man weak. Pitiful." Piccolo grunted shoving down a piece of meatloaf down his throat.

"Hmm. I wonder, do you think an earthling would like to go out with a nice Saiyan man perhaps Kakarot?" Raditz pondered while taking some mashed potatoes and sticking it in his mouth, savoring its flavor.

That's when Goku lost it and burst into hysterics.

This was so absurd! His rivals and his enemies from before were talking about love and romance. Goku changed the timeline more than he thought. If only Krillin were here, he would enjoy this too, get a big laugh out of the scrutiny of this scene. Speaking of Krillin, Goku had tried sensing his ki for the upteemth time that hour. Sending random pulses of energy to search for him. But there was no trace and that worried Goku because no matter how good Krillin or anyone was at hiding their ki, they couldn't make their ki nonexistent. So it shouldn't have been so difficult for Goku of all people to sense him. Goku was overcome with worry.

Soon after 3 Hours had passed everyone tensed in unison.

The Saiyans landed on planet Earth and they were heading straight toward them.

"Do you guys sense that power? It's them." Tien acknowledged with a clench of his eyebrows.

"Hmph, more powerful than I thought, we could all take out the weaker of the duo pretty easily, but the one with most power? That's a job for Goku. As much as it pains me to admit." Piccolo said with a grunt and everyone nodded. Goku's weights did wonders but they couldn't match up to Vegeta yet.

"Hold it guys! They're heading toward us and fast!" Everyone soon tensed at Yamcha's call as two people landed in front of them.

One of them was tall, burly, and muscular. He was bald with a large mustache that splits into two sections. He donned yellow and black armor with a blue scouter over his left eye. His tail was also wrapped around his midsection almost looking like a belt to an unknowing eye. The person next to him didn't look it but was definitely more formiddable.

He was shorter than the tall imposing figure, his hair was spiky and his widow's peak prominent as he also had on a red scouter over his left eye and was wearing yellow and white armor, with white gloves and white boots to match. He also had his tail wrapped around his torso like a belt. But whereas Nappa had his skin exposed under the armor, Vegeta had a blue layer of clothes underneath.

Nappa turned to Vegeta with a chuckle.

"Well, look at that Vegeta. All of them are here." Nappa noticed as Vegeta smirked.

"Yes Nappa, they are. It seems they were waiting for us as if they were gift-wrapped like presents." Vegeta scanned over the area to look at Goku and Raditz straight in the eye.

"Hmph you both are pitiful. Look at you Raditz, settling down and conforming with that low class fiddle. Even right down to your clothes." Vegeta spat as he examined Raditz who was wearing a copy of the turtle hermit gi just the color of brown as he also donned red armbands and red leg bands with his signature boots and gauntlets.

It turned out that Raditz during his time training with Goku got used to wearing the gi and found comfort in fighting in it.

"You wouldn't know of it Vegeta but being in this side has more benefits than being Frieza's slave. This is your last chance to join us." Raditz said as Goku walked up. Vegeta simply chuckled.

"Well, you may do as you please. But you won't have the same attitude once you've been dealt with, you'll be down on the ground begging for mercy like the trash you are." Vegeta and Nappa noticed the onyx haired Saiyan and laughed.

"Look at him Vegeta. His hair makes him look like as if he just got out of bed. What is that gel Kakarot?" Nappa laughed as Vegeta chuckles.

"Yes, it seems the Earthlings have influenced him more than we thought. Even right down to that ridiculous style. What hair salon did you get your hair done Kakarot? Such a disgrace."

"They don't even have tails either! Oh man, what a treat." Nappa bellowed with laughter as Vegeta smirked.

"And here I thought trash couldn't have stooped to be this foul. I don't even want to look at you two. Otherwise I might be blinded or infected by your disease myself. No wonder you both were such trash warriors, you both threw your Saiyan pride to the side." Vegeta ridiculed a look of disgust plastered to his face. Nappa nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we put them out of their misery?"

"Yes Nappa that sounds like a great idea." While the two Saiyans taunted, Goku simply stood there with a smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid you both won't be able to do such a thing as of now. Because even on my worst day, the likes of you two wouldn't be able to lay a breath on me. I've achieved a status that you will never know." Goku stated causing the two to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Nappa chuckled and tapped on his scouter to read Goku's energy only to draw out a blank.

"Huh? That's never happened before. It's as if his power level is nonexistent Vegeta." Nappa frowned as Vegeta chuckled.

"Well I'll be. They can hide their battle power. What a cute little trick they learned. Take off that scouter Nappa, it won't be useful in this fight. But that is interesting. Even if Kakarot hid his power level, it shouldn't have registered as absolute zero. This may be more interesting than we thought. Nappa plant the saibamen." Vegeta ordered and Nappa nodded, taking out a cylinder of green seeds and a bottle of green liquid.

"Oh this'll be fun. It seems we have 30 of these Saibamen Vegeta. And the soil looks fresh so they should be pretty strong." Vegeta smirked and looked toward the Z-fighters.

"This is your last chance for survival. Tell us where the dragon balls are located and we'll spare you, and yes, even you Namekian." Vegeta said looking toward the green individual who widened his eyes in shock.

"Oh yeah, he does look like he's from Planet Namek. Wonder what a Namekian's doing here." Nappa wondered as he planted the seeds into the ground, right before pouring the green liquid onto them. Meanwhile Piccolo was still dealing with the unexpected revelation.

He was from a planet called Namek? There was more like him? How did he not know before? How bizarre. But he couldn't focus on that right now. He had to focus.

"Get ready guys! Things are about to get funky around here!" Yamcha warned as the ground crumbled and emerged 30 little green monsters. The monsters started fidgeting almost as if they couldn't stay still. Their voices were making 'crickety' noises like they didn't drink water for days, and something was stuck in their throat during that duration.

"Stay still, or you all die." Vegeta threatened getting the fidgeting little monsters to lighten their movements. He looked at the Z-fighters and smirked.

"So what'll it be? Give us what we want? Or die trying to fight a losing battle? The choice is your's but I promise you, the latter will not be painless nor with mercy." Vegeta promised while crossing his arms.

"No one is dying today. We re going to beat you until you can barely stand, and when that's over, you'll find out what it means to know defeat by someone you believe is below you on the food chain." Goku said walking up to the pair as Raditz followed. Nappa raised an eyebrow as Vegeta howled with laughter.

"Oh that's rich. This is going to be more fun than we thought Nappa. A Saiyan on Saiyan bout. Now go Saibamen. Wreak havoc." Vegeta ordered and that's when the Saibamen pounced. Everyone leapt back as Piccolo shouted.

"Everyone spread out! There's 30 of them so take 6 for each of us!" Everyone nodded as they attracted the Saibamen to their position.

"First one to eliminate their share is the winner! You guys ready?" Yamcha shouted decking a Saibamen in the face. Using a kamehameha to blast it into oblivion. Yamcha smiled and was about to move onto the next Saibamen right before one snuck up behind him and held him in place. Yamcha shook his head at the amateur move as he utilized his back to fire a ki blast straight through the Saibamen's chest. He laughed gleefully as he seeked out his next target.

"You have a funny way of timing a contest like that old friend. But I accept!" Tien shouted chopping a Saibamen's head clean off, quickly moving on to the next one who dared challenge him and quickly vaporized them with a tri-beam.

Chiaotzu simply smiled as he used his telekinetic powers to form stalagmites out of rocks as he impaled a Saibamen. The serene smile he had never left his face as he continued to battle.

"That sounds like fun!" Gohan agreed as he placed his hands together and axe handled a Saibamen into the Earth, vaporizing it with a clean yellow ki blast. Gohan saw the next Saibamen try to sneak up on him and kicked it in the face moving onto the next of its copies.

While everyone else was fighting Piccolo overheard them and scoffed. At the moment he was holding a Saibamen by its throat as he choked the life out of it. He gave a maniacal grin as he stared straight into the Saibamen's eyes. He focused his ki into his retinas and formed two twin lasers straight out of his eyes. He burned straight into the Saibamen's retinas and melted his brain. The Saibamen went slack against Piccolo's hold after the look of fear left its eyes. Piccolo laughed as he chucked the Saibamen into his brethren.

"I'd rather die than lose to you Earthlings! I'm going to win this little contest." Piccolo chuckled as he dived into the fray.

Meanwhile the Saiyans observed with interest at how the Saibamens were getting demolished by the 5 Z-warriors.

"It seems we did underestimate them Vegeta." Nappa said as Vegeta chuckled.

"Well, it wouldn't have been as much fun if they were weak enough to die by those green idiots. But we have other things to attend to. Like the trash in front of us." Vegeta said as he stared at Goku and Raditz.

"How about we stop talking and start fighting? Or are you both too scared to start?" Raditz taunted as Nappa howled with laughter.

"Us scared of you chumps? I've seen dirt with more battle power than you both combined." Nappa declared as he stood in his ready stance. Raditz did also as he looked to his brother.

"Kakarot, I'll take care of this buffoon. You handle Vegeta alright?" Goku nodded and Nappa smirked.

"Alright let's get on with it. I'd rather not waste anymore time with you. So I'll make this quick." Right when Nappa finished his taunt the duo disappeared. Once they left Goku and Vegeta alone the two Saiyans looked at each other examining one another.

"You know, you could just join us. Let all of the Saiyans reunite and overthrow Frieza. Even if you're trash, you're still a Saiyan. Although barely acceptable for one anyways." Vegeta said with a smirk. Goku simply chuckled.

"Vegeta. You wouldn't know what this trash could dish out. You won't be able to touch me." Goku stated matter of factly getting a raised eyebrow from the prince.

"Oh really? Then how about we find out?" Once finished with the pre-battle banter both Saiyans disappeared out of sight.

With Raditz

Nappa chuckled as he sent punches toward Raditz who kept blocking them.

"You know for low level trash you're not half bad!" Nappa taunted as he sent out a kick that narrowly missed the other Saiyan.

Raditz simply smirked as he kept dodging the tall and muscular Saiyan. Raditz was way out of his league and the big oaf didn't even know it.

"I think it's time I stop playing around." Raditz said as he appeared behind Nappa and ripped his tail right out of him. It elicited a scream and an opportunity as Raditz roundhouse kicked Nappa into the grass. Nappa landed on his face as it dragged into the ground, leaving a trail by him.

Nappa growled as he picked himself off of the ground searching for Raditz as he stood up.

"Where are you, you little-" Nappa couldn't finish that sentence as Raditz came out of nowhere with a fist to the gut. It made Nappa breathless as Raditz kept decking him in the torso. After a few dozen punches landed Nappa had had enough of being a personal punching bag. He tried to headbutt the long haired Saiyan after he saw an opening only for Raditz to dodge and appear right behind him. Nappa widened his eyes as Raditz swept his feet right from under him and delivered a heel drop to his chest.

Nappa howled with pain as the heel connected and he growled from where he layed.

"Hmph. And you're supposed to be the elite general of the Saiyan army? I should've done this a long time ago." Raditz said as he shook his head closing his eyes to take it all in. Meanwhile Nappa breathed in a deep breath and quickly stood up before the Saiyan could open his eyes. Nappa grasped Raditz into a bear hug and powered up. His aura flaring a yellow hue. It was blinking like a strobe light as Nappa kept powering up.

"If I can't defeat you then I'll make sure you can't defeat me either! I'm not going to lose to some low-level trash!" Nappa growled out as he was overloading his body with power. Raditz shook his head again as he used a finger to blast Nappa in the leg.

Nappa collapsed to a knee as he held his leg in pain. Raditz axe handled the bald man into the ground his body making an imprint into the Earth. Nappa looked up with a heavy head as he saw Raditz glare down at him like some bug he could step on at a moment's notice.

"You must be wondering how I became so strong in a year. How I a low-level could stand up to a general. To you. Well it's simple. I trained. Trained harder than I thought was possible. I gave it my all while Kakarot put me through a killer regime. He's ruthless you know, he knows how to make anyone tap into their potential. He's a genius even if he was at a power level of one when he was a baby.

There's no one in this world who can beat him. I don't think even Frieza could, and that's frightening. Yet we're trash, but here you are on the ground while I stand victorious. You say we're a disgrace but we're on the winning side. You could be too, only if you and Vegeta joined us. I'll let you think about that after you wake up." Nappa widened his eyes at the statement.

"What do you mean you piece of-" Raditz quickly dealt a chop to the back of Nappa's neck as he became unconscious. Raditz stared for a few moments to think about what he had just done.

He beat Nappa. A general in the Saiyan army. An elite. He almost couldn't believe it. Yet here Nappa was, unconscious due to Raditz defeating him. He looked over to Kakarot and smiled as he and Vegeta were still fighting. He noticed that everyone else has dealt with the Saibamen and with no casualties either. Today was a good day for their side. But what will they do in the future? A valid question indeed.

Earlier with Goku

Goku felt nostalgia as he dodged Vegeta's very first punch. The Saiyan prince wasn't going quite all out yet. But Goku would make him do so soon enough.

Vegeta was the first on the offensive as he threw various combinations of punches and kicks. Goku saw every single move and couldn't help but admire the level of skill Vegeta had. Even if Vegeta wasn't as good as he was in the future it still surprised him at how skilled of a fighter he was now.

Vegeta smirked as he watched Goku dodge with ease. He was stronger than he lead on it seemed.

"I've noticed that you can handle me at 25% of my power. I wasn't sure that it would be too much for trash like you. But maybe I'll have to step up my game after all." Vegeta said as Goku smirked from the taunt. Vegeta stepped his power up to half of his full potential and Goku simply caught the punches launched at him.

"How about you quit stalling? We're both busy people, we have things to do don't we?" Goku said as Vegeta chuckled.

"I'm sure that after this you're going to have to schedule a raincheck. Because you won't be around for whatever you have planned Kakarot." Goku smirked at the taunt.

"You're right about one thing. I will have to make a change to my schedule. I'm going to win faster than I thought!" Goku smirked as he kneed Vegeta twice in the chin making the prince grunt as he kicked him away with his black boot.

Vegeta landed in a heap into a boulder and chuckled as he stepped out of his imprint.

"I guess I'll go full-power now. You'll witness why they call me the Saiyan prince. You'll understand why the royal bloodline is to be feared!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up screaming as he did so. A purple aura formed around him as it grew more visible and larger by the second. Goku stood unimpressed as Vegeta finally finished up. His aura was flaring in and out as if it had a mind of its own and started blinking.

"Well now. Don't look so intimidated. I haven't even begun yet." Vegeta laughed as he appeared behind Goku. He aimed a punch to his lower back but Goku simply backflipped and kicked Vegeta in the back of the head while midair. Vegeta stumbled forward but held his ground as he spun in a 180 to deliver a backhand that didn't connect.

Goku limboed under the fist as he stood back up and delivered an uppercut to the Saiyan elite. Vegeta took the blow to the face and was sent soaring into the air. Goku appeared right above him and delivered a knee to his abdomen.

Vegeta coughed up blood from the attack as Goku spun in the air like a ball. Doing continuous front flips until he delivered a double axe-handle to the prince. The blow sent him sailing down back to the ground. Luckily Vegeta stopped himself in time to land safely on the ground. He huffed and puffed for air. But his insides felt like someone mashed them to bits. It was getting harder to breathe.

"This can't be! I will not take this! I am a Saiyan elite! You should be beneath me! You should be begging on your knees for mercy! How are you so powerful! I demand an answer! NOW!" Vegeta roared right before he felt Goku deal a blow to his lower back. It made him arch, giving Goku the opportunity to cut off his tail, all the way from the stem. Before Vegeta could howl in pain he was muffled by a kick to the side of the head.

Vegeta tumbled across the dirt as he struggled to stop himself. Once he did, he could only gasp as Goku's foot landed on his chest, keeping him placed on the ground.

"Wanna know something funny? It doesn't matter what kind of blood you were born with, or what you were believing your destiny to be. What matters is what you do with it. You can be something special, something that future generations would tell stories about. But no. You decide to live a life in despair and enslaved to another only because you believed you had no other choice. Well everyone always has a choice and I know you know that. Yet you do things for someone else's purpose and take pride in it.

You call yourself a prince? You call yourself a Saiyan? If you were really either of those things you would stand up to Frieza and all of his men. You would fight tooth and nail for what you believed in. But instead you groveled before him like a dog that's been trained to.

You don't have to do that anymore Vegeta. I can help you and Nappa become strong. To defeat Frieza and his army without breaking a sweat. I can teach you to become powerful like me and my friends. All you have to do is defy Frieza and help me. Then and only then will I give you the chance to become powerful. To conquer what you've only known and go beyond your potential. You can be your own person, and I will grant you the freedom to do so. But only if you and Nappa join our side." Goku extended a hand to Vegeta who scoffed blood from his lips.

"Get off of me you trash heap. What makes you think just because you can ramble on with your fancy words that I would consider joining you? I am a Saiyan prince and my pride has more weight than any empty promise that you spout!" Vegeta said spitting on Goku's fighting shoe with a glare.

Goku sighed as he stepped off of Vegeta. Once he did so everyone who finished their fight gathered around the two Saiyans. Raditz dragged an unconscious Nappa right next to Vegeta as he grunted. Nappa regained consciousness after Raditz nudged him with his foot. Nappa woke up with a startle and was about to attack right before he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Nappa don't even think about it. We're outmatched." Vegeta grunted as Nappa blinked in shock. He looked around and saw that everyone who they were facing were as fresh as they started, with zero wounds and still a lot of power.

"What do we do now Vegeta?" Nappa asked as he eyed two peculiar Saiyans. Vegeta simply shook his head.

"We listen." Vegeta glared as Goku sighed.

"I'm going to give you two a chance. You both can join us. You can train so that you can get strong enough to fight Frieza and-"

"Fight Frieza?! Are you insane! Even if you defeated us, there's no way trash like you can-"

"Nappa shut your mouth you blubbering fool! That attitude isn't befitting of someone worth your position and you know that. So shut up and listen to him damn it!" Vegeta Roared silencing the bald Saiyan who grunted in dissatisfaction. Everyone blinked at the interaction before turning to Goku.

"Okay. As I was saying. You both can train under my guidance and I can help you reach your full potential." Nappa huffed at the declaration before listening in more.

"I guess words won't convince you so I'll just have to show you." Goku sighed as everyone perked up at his words. What did he mean? Was there something that he was hiding from them?

"Now I know that three of you are going to be in for a surprise once I reveal this to you. Moreso than my friends here anyways." Goku said as his power seemed to skyrocket.

Everyone looked on with widened eyes as Goku's power heightened to incomprehensible degrees. The Earth itself began to shake as Goku powered up to magnifying heights. His hair flared and his eyes flared. His whole body seemed to glow as he completed his transformation.

Blonde spiky hair and teal eyes greeted them as Goku chuckled.

"It's been a while since I've done this but I want you all to say hello, to the first Super Saiyan in a thousand generations." Goku smirked with a slightly deeper voice and everyone was sweating. His power was unbelievable! It was like nothing they've ever felt before and it was scary that their friend had so much potential in him all along. Where did this power even come from? And why show it to them now? When did he unlock it? So many questions but no answers.

Piccolo's eyes widened and he chuckled. Figured that his arch enemy would have something up his sleeve. He would've actually been disappointed if he didn't.

Gohan eyes gleamed with hope. His dad was the strongest in the world! He hoped he could become that strong someday.

Tien simply stood rock still as he smiled at the revelation. His friend had always found a way to break his boundaries.

Yamcha hollered with approval as he cheered on Goku. It was a shocker but a pleasant one at that.

Chiaotzu mouthed a 'woah' before smiling ear to ear.

Meanwhile, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta were damn near foaming at the mouth as they became shocked still with their mouths open. What the hell?

"K-kakarot.. this can't be! You're a Super Saiyan! H-how did you.." Raditz was at a loss for words as he tried to question Goku's gravity defying power. Meanwhile Nappa couldn't speak at all, as this was nothing like he ever encountered. While Vegeta was shocked he was also angery. He clenched his fists as he witnessed a lower class warrior achieve a divine status that was meant for him and him alone! He had to know how to achieve that form if it was the last thing he could do.

"So? How about it? Now that you've seen what I can do, I know that I could teach you to do it too. You guys in?" Nappa could only nod as Vegeta begrudgingly grunted in affirmation. Goku grinned at them as he reverted back to base form and placed his hands upon their bodies. His hand glowed a vibrant blue as he healed them. Once done the two Saiyans inspected their bodies in surprise before standing with a blank look on their face.

"Alright Kakarot we're in. Now what do you plan for us to do?" Vegeta questioned with a frown as Goku clapped.

"Well that's an easy question to answer. It's pretty simple really. We train."

The looks on everyone's faces at that moment was simply put, priceless.

 **A:N (Whew! That took sometime and inspiration but I'm back with another update! Please review and tell me how I did so I can improve and I would also like your suggestions too! Otherwise see you next time! Ja ne!)**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Saibamen: 2,000 (strong Earth roots)**

 **King Kai: 4,000 (without Kaioken)**

 **Chiaotzu: 4,500**

 **Gohan: 5,000**

 **Yamcha: 7,000**

 **Tien: 8,000**

 **Piccolo: 10,000**

 **Nappa: 4,000 (during fight with Raditz) 8,000 (After Zenkai)**

 **Raditz: 18,000 (full power) 8,000 (fighting Nappa)**

 **Vegeta: 20,000 (fight with Goku) 40,000 (After Zenkai)**

 **Goku: Incalculable (30,000 while fighting Vegeta)**

 **Krillin: Unknown**

 **I made them stronger than their canon counterparts since Goku changed the timeline, it also changed their growth. Especially for the Z-fighters since Goku gave them those ki absorbant weights.**

 **Also if you're wondering about why I gave Nappa and Vegeta those Zenkais let me explain my reasoning. They say that when near death you get a Zenkais boost. Well, you question that Vegeta and Nappa wasn't near death so why give them a Zenkai? It's simple. When you get hurt your body registers the pain and gets closer to death no matter how little. So after they took a beating they got more powerful because their body is registering that they were getting closer to death. Hoped that explanation cleared the air. Later, and I hope you review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Opportunity

**Hey there! It's me again! Tranquil Harmony back with another update! I have a jelly filled _and_ a pudding filled donut with me to help me write this chapter. I appreciate the reviews and I hope for more. Because let's face it. Those reviews keep me motivated to write sometimes whenever I'm not feeling the passion in my veins. So anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Opportunity

There sat alone on a floating chair an emperor with great power. How much power, and what is he an emperor of some may ask. Providing an answer to these questions was quite literally a piece of cake. Because he had the power to destroy planets with a single finger. He had an army of thousands, maybe even hundred of thousands at his disposal. They called him by many names, 'The Emperor of the Universe', 'The Agent of Destruction' but most of all, they addressed to him by his birth name "Frieza".

As of now the emperor was listening in on the latest transmission from a certain Saiyan pair's scouters.

" _It's been a while since I've done this but I want you all to say hello, to the first Super Saiyan in a thousand generations_." Frieza hummed with interest at the new information. The person who spoke seemed to go by either 'Goku' or 'Kakarot'. He felt the latter had to many syllables, and sometimes he was lazy. He figured Goku was befitting of this 'Super Saiyan'. But no matter, Super Saiyan or not, he will soon be begging for mercy all the same.

" _K-kakarot.. this can't be! You're a Super Saiyan! H-how did you.._ " Raditz will regret ever betraying him. He was the Emperor of the Universe and he had a reputation to keep. Letting a monkey escape from his cage won't do. He seemed deserving of a painful death, that was fitting for a traitor.

 _"So? How about it? Now that you've seen what I can do, I know that I could teach you to do it too. You guys in?_ " Goku seemed to know what he was doing. He was pushing all the right buttons on his servants. He could picture from their perspective that the opportunity was almost too good to pass up.

" _Alright_ _Kakarot_ _we're_ _in_. _Now_ _what_ _do_ _you_ _plan_ _for_ _us_ _to_ _do_?" Oh how little Vegeta tried his hand at defiance. It seems there were multiple monkeys that were trying to get out of his grasp. No matter, they'll all suffer the same fate. And that fate, is to die by his hand.

" _Well that's an easy question to answer. It's pretty simple really. We train._ " The transmission was cut off after that. It seemed one of them was smart enough to deactivate the scouter or destroy it before he could hear more. It was most likely the latter of the two theories. Monkeys were too dumb to deactivate it after all.

But alas, Goku talked about training did he? How cute. They were trying to get stronger by the time he found them and exterminated them. It didn't matter anyways. No matter how strong they could get there was no one in this universe who could stand up to him.

It was simply fact. Speaking of facts. The next time he sees Beerus, he was going to teach him a lesson or two. It's been a while since the destruction of Planet Vegeta and his bloodline has made him plenty strong. He didn't train but that didn't matter. His strength is, and always will be immeasurable.

Frieza pressed a few buttons on his keypad that was implanted to his chair and was satisfied with the quick response from one of his trusted underlings.

"You requested of me Lord Frieza?" The man was kneeling as he asked the question. He was a man with long green braided hair with a tiara and earrings. He had light blue skin and golden eyes, he was wearing a long light blue cape with as well as pink arm warmers. Along with blue underwear and the regulation Frieza Army armor with shoulder pads and a blue scouter.

Frieza stared out into space through one of the many windows of his ship as he spoke.

"Yes Zarbon. I want you to order one of my underlings to set a course for Planet Earth. Make sure to tell him to use full speed. I'm in a bit of a rush." Frieza demanded never turning to look back.

"Of course Lord Frieza. But if you don't mind my asking, why Earth?" Frieza smirked and chuckled at the question.

"We're going to put down some monkeys soon. I want you and Dodoria to be on your best behavior. Understand?" The question was light and the tone indicated to Frieza's conniving nature.

"Yes Lord Frieza I understand. I'll let the Captain know of our destination immediately. Frieza nodded as Zarbon stood up and hurried to inform the Captain of his orders.

Frieza continued to look at out space and smirked.

Things were about to become more fun soon.

* * *

Vegeta had just stomped on both scouters, already knowing Frieza heard every word that was exchanged.

"It took me and Nappa a year to get here and we were stationed on a planet nearby Frieza's ship. I know that he was listening to everything that has transpired. He has better technology than our spacepods so it's going to take him 4 months at the most to get here. As much as I hate to ask this to a lower class but how are you going to train us Kakarot?" Vegeta was folding his arms as he glared at the black haired Saiyan who smiled easily.

"It won't take too long, it's going to be arduous though. Are you sure you guys can handle it?" Goku asked and the three Saiyans smirked in unison.

"Hah! If we can handle it eh? We can handle anything you throw at us. After all if a lower class like you can attain Super Saiyan then it's going to be a breeze for us elites! Right Vegeta?" Nappa asked, looking to seek approval from the prince only receive a scoff.

"Well, I can't say the same for you, the little halfing brat and onyx Rapunzel over there but I'm definitely going to be a Super Saiyan. Just make sure to stay out of the way of my progress. I don't need a useless distraction to keep me out of focus." Vegeta insulted getting the ire of the former general.

"What did you say you little pipsq-!" Nappa was unable to finish as he felt a blow was dealt to his abdomen making him keel over onto his knees. He clutched where he received the hit and was gasping for air. He looked up with twitching eyes as Vegeta stood defiantly over him.

"You were saying? Don't forget Nappa, I'm the prince. I'm only keeping you alive so that you can witness me become a Super Saiyan. Then and only then will I allow you to die." Vegeta smirked while everyone tensed, besides Goku who sighed.

Things were worse than the thought. It might take Vegeta longer to turn to their side completely at this rate. Raditz was already becoming one of them at a steadfast pace, and Nappa was conflicted. The man only really followed Vegeta and seeked his approval, but if things kept up like this then that bond would surely break. Vegeta on the other hand was completely in the dark, his only option was to join them because of the threat Frieza held, and the chance to be a Super Saiyan was up too.

Goku had to somehow purify them before they became darker than before.

"Alright Vegeta lay off. Despite how you both feel toward each other right now, there's no point in trying to worsen things. Like it or not you're going to need each other to fight Frieza. You guys are gonna train with us too right?" Goku asked his companions and some shook their head.

"Chiaotzu and I are going to do our own training. If this Frieza guy is as powerful as he sounds then we're going to have to prepare on our own. It would be fun to catch up but these guys just give me a bad feeling." Tien responded as he gave a pointed look toward the two new arrivals. Vegeta and Nappa just smirked.

"Hmph if you can't handle being around us cyclops then there's no way you'll be able to face Frieza. You think we're bad? Then multiply us by 100. That's how will you know how ruthless a person can truly be. So go ahead, be a coward." Vegeta taunted and that shook Tien to the core. He almost rose to the bait but stayed his words.

"Alright. We'll train with you after all. And when we're done with Frieza I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face." Tien glared only to receive a howl of laughter.

"Can't wait for it." Vegeta's voice took a dangerous turn as Goku sighed once more.

"Well, I'm all for it Goku. But where are we going to train?" Yamcha asked as Goku smiled.

"Later I'm going to ask Bulma for the schematics to a gravity room. I'm going to build a base of operations for us to live in. This is so that we all won't venture too far away just in case something serious happens. I'm going to be handling the expenses since the building will be renovated under my name. Although I'm not going to be the only one contributing to it. Either one of you guys enter the martial arts tournament to rack up some money, or use the dragon balls. Some of us will take turns cleaning, and managing the training room. But for now we should depart until I get everything ready." Goku dismissed getting a nod from the Earthlings right before they left.

Goku turned to Gohan and patted him on the head with a smile on his face.

"You did great today Gohan. You matured so quickly, especially for someone so young. I'm proud of you." Gohan smiled shyly at the praise and couldn't help stave away the heat that rose to his cheeks. Getting praise from his dad like this made him feel so warm and comforting inside. Goku glanced at Piccolo and smirked.

"So, who won the contest? I heard everything while you guys were fighting." Goku asked and Piccolo chuckled.

"Who else? Like I said, I'd rather die than lose to the likes of them. Now they all owe me favors that they'll have to pay at some point. Heh, weaklings." Piccolo answered as a maniacal grin sprouted upon his face. Meanwhile Vegeta was getting impatient.

"Alright Kakarot, enough of the meaningless squabble. Let's find a location for your 'base of operations' already. We don't have all day." Vegeta demanded getting a sigh from the onyx haired Saiyan.

"You know if you're gonna be like that Vegeta then maybe I won't help you become a Super Saiyan. So then you won't have a place to train efficiently and you won't receive a pair of my special ki absorbant weights. Just be patient, we have four months. That's enough time to train and become a Super Saiyan. If anything that's more than ample time to do all that." Goku said and Vegeta quieted getting a chuckle out of Raditz and Piccolo. Vegeta glared at them but didn't say anything more.

"Anyways, it just so happens that I know the perfect spot for our base. It has great scenery, no one will bother us, and my close friend lives there. Besides I'm the one who's going to be doing most of the work since grateful. Come on follow me." Goku said and flew into the air, his complex aura showcasing itself to the onlookers who took after him.

The warriors landed on a small island with a pink house in the middle. There surrounded that has was a lot of sand and two trees. Once they landed on the island they were immediately greeted by the house door opening and a woman with blue hair and blonde streaks carrying two sub machine guns and shooting at them.

Gohan was frightened by the blatant display of bullets but chose to dodge them anyways. Everyone other than him simply caught them with an unimpressed visage. Vegeta growled as he dropped the pelts of metal.

"Hmph how absurd." He grunted as Launch looked at the six of them with wide eyes.

"Goku let's have a little chat shall we?" Launch asked in a bittersweet voice that made the deity gulp. He looked toward his companions and laughed sheepishly, following the former split personality bluenette. Once the two settled down to a place of privacy Launch immediately grabbed his turquoise shirt and pushed him up against the house.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! Bringing them to our home like that! I can accept Gohan, Raditz, and even Piccolo if I'm having a good day. But two more Saiyans?! Are you out of your mind Goku?!" She asked further shoving him into the house as much as she could. Goku merely smiled at her which caught her off guard. Something told her that, that charming disarming smile had a plan. What kind of plan was the question altogether.

"It's okay Launch. I'm here to supervise them. As long as I'm alive they won't do a single thing to harm you or any of my friends. Because you see I'm fast. Way faster than anyone in this universe combined. I placed an energy beacon on Vegeta and Nappa. The short one and tall one in that order by the way. So that whenever I can feel ill intent radiate off of their body I can pull up a ki screen and check up on them.

There's no way that those two can cause trouble while I keep my guard up. As for Piccolo? He's way more different than the last time you saw him. You see I had him train Gohan which softnened him up, although he won't admit it. But now he's a valuable friend and ally to us.

It's just going to take time for Vegeta and Nappa as well to come around. But you trust me right?" Goku asked as he grasped Launch's gloved hand to calm her. And it worked even if she didn't like it, she did trust him to put those Saiyans to good use. She looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in her teal eyes.

"You sure have changed Goku. I don't think the old you could be so.. cunning." She noticed which made Goku laugh.

"Life does that to people I'm sure. You would know, after all look at how you are now. You didn't even pull out a shotgun to interrogate me." Goku smirked getting the bluenette's cheeks to redden. She humphed, turning away while crossing her arms in irritation. What's gotten into him? The old Goku would never tease her like that. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and found that disarming smile of his. Damn him and this sudden change. It actually got under skin at how unpredictable he was being.

"So yeah. I only brought them here so that I can ask you guys for permission to expand and make a base here. I'm trying to build a place for where the Z-fighters can live and train without having the hassle of traveling back and forth. Along with the privacy of course." Goku reasoned and Launch turned toward him with a shrug.

"It isn't my island. You should take it up with Roshi. He should be watching exercise videos right now, the lecher." Launch made a sour expression from the info and Goku laughed.

"It's funny how the wisest, strongest, and most intelligent ones have a weird quirk to them don't you think?" He asked receiving a laugh from the woman who agreed.

"Definitely. It seems you have plenty of those yourself actually. Almost too much in fact." Launch teased and Goku pouted clutching his heart in faint agony.

"Here I thought we were friends. Words hurt you know. Maybe moreso than a punch to the face actually." Goku sighed as Launch giggled. She patted him on his broad shoulder in assurance.

"You're strong, you can take a few jokes you softy." She smirked as Goku grinned leading her back to the other companions who stood on the sand awkwardly. It just occurred to the Saiyan at how tense it was between the five individuals in front of him. After all literally an hour ago they were at odds with each other and beating the living stuffing out of each other. And now they were expected to work together. Goku wanted to laugh at how absurd it was but held it in and gave a grin instead.

"Okay I'm going to talk to Master Roshi to see if I can expand upon this island a little bit for our base. It won't take long, so strike up a conversation or something if you get bored!" Goku told them as he walked into the house with Launch in tow.

Meanwhile the five of them watched the two disappear into the confines of that house and they stood there quietly, trying not to make eye contact with one another as the atmosphere became increasingly unbearable. Piccolo looked toward Raditz and saw him cough a little.

Then silence returned.

Piccolo then looked toward Nappa and witnessed him inhale the breath of a live hurricane before he sneezed, the look of disgust written in his face was palpable.

The silence hit them once again.

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan who stood by his side curiously. Gohan was about to use his index finger to pick his nose and Piccolo, being the fast reactioner that he was grabbed Gohan's wrist before he could make the biggest mistake of his life. The half-Saiyan boy looked up in surprise and Piccolo shook his head. Gohan nodded and started fiddling with his fingers once Piccolo released him.

Silence in that moment, struck with a vengeance.

' _This is getting on my nerves. Goku should've been done with the negotiation long ago. What was he doing?_ ' Piccolo's thoughts made him tense as his eyes kept darting around the area.

With Goku

"And you see this is my favorite one right here. The downward dog they call it eheh!" Master Roshi's laugh rung throughout the house like a thunderstorm as Goku looked on disinterested in the spectacle. After all, what was the point in watching when you could easily partake in it. Then again, Master Roshi didn't have a wife so he must've been lonely, and this could've been one of the only ways to satiate that loneliness. Goku sighed looking to Launch who just wanted to pulverize the turtle hermit. She would have too if Goku didn't dissuade her from her attempt.

"So how about it Master Roshi? Will you let me expand this island for a base?" Goku asked and Roshi nodded, finally turning away from the tv to look at him.

"Of course Goku. But, you will have to supervise those Saiyans. From what you've told me and from the power I've felt, they seem to be trouble. Just make sure you know what you're doing." Goku nodded and thanked his former mentor before heading outside, with Launch following suit.

He was met with an awkward silence once more and Goku had a bead of sweat drip down from his forehead in response to the scene. If he didn't know any better he would've thought of them as teenagers on their first date instead of Planet destroying warriors, and his son. His son had an excuse to be awkward though, despite his early maturity he was still a shy young boy.

"Alright guys, I can expand so I'll make this quick so that you all can get settled Gohan I'll take you home once I finish building more on this island alright buddy?" Goku said and Gohan nodded walking to his side in a hurry. Goku looked toward everyone and smirked.

"Okay, you're gonna wanna stand back a bit. Wouldn't want a building to suddenly squash you guys." Everyone did as told but some more begrudging than others. Goku soon after placed out his palm as if he was forming a ki blast. His hand glowed a light blue as he materialized more sand and plant life. Goku created about three acres worth of sand and a little bit of plant life to keep it lively.

Once he finished that up he created a building reminiscent of a five star hotel. Except it had eleven floors with six rooms on each floor. Goku designed it in this way for the scenery and for the rooms to be spacious. If one were to enter they would have seen luxurious furniture and decoration. Despite that, on the eleventh floor was where the familiarity stopped. Because that was Goku's special room or master room anyways. It was the largest one and of course it was on the the top floor for a better view. This was only temporary of course.

After all, Goku didn't think of himself as selfish. Later he was going to expand more in this island further and give everyone a more extravagant place to stay individually. Although that will be later, so everyone will stay at this 'hotel' for now. And once they move in to their official homes Goku will use the hotel for more rare guests.

But for who those rare guests are remains in anonymity. Because Goku didn't quite know who would visit as of now, and probably won't invite anyone over for quite some time.

Speaking of the expansion, Goku finally finished up as he left an orb of blue ki fly into the air and hover over the land. He looked to the five individuals who all had their jaws dropped from the scene. Except Vegeta, he didn't look the least impressed but Goku knew better of it. Because as of now the prince despised him to the molecular level. Also to the point where he deemed the onyx haired Saiyan as his rival.

Goku chuckled as he eyed the blue orb. The point of letting that orb hover was so that Goku wouldn't have to keep on creating energy every time he wanted to expand. The orb was comparable to a construction worker, except Goku only had to use his mind to create more objects and the like instead of continuously pumping ki from his palm like when he started.

"Okay so, there's about eleven stories worth of floors and six rooms on each floor. As you can see there are also balconies and windows just in case you wanted to take in the scenery. The very top floor is a single floor though and is the eleventh room which is reserved for my family and I. Otherwise you guys can settle in." Goku informed and everyone walked toward the building some in slight awe, some in disinterest and one in amusement.

"Hmph not bad for a low class. It definitely could've been better though." Vegeta chuckled as he stepped inside of the building. Goku just sighed at the man as he looked to Gohan who smiled.

"Ready to go home son?" Goku asked and Gohan nodded, it's been a very brutal day as many things have transpired. First he met up with the earth's defenders to fight two Saiyans who had thirty little green monsters with them, Gohan then had to kill all of them, and after that they defeated the Saiyans only for Goku to convert them to their side as allies, and to top it all off his dad was a Super Saiyan all along! He just wanted to go home, eat, and sleep the rest of the day off.

"Yeah, I'm so ready that I can't even wait!" Gohan said with a grin which made Goku giggle as he teleported them back home.

Once they appeared in front of their house Gohan was filled was relief at the familiarity. There's just no place like home to him. Gohan ran ahead of Goku to see Chichi which made Goku smile at the scene. When Goku opened up the door he was a witness to Gohan hugging Chichi with teary eyes of joy. The sight was so beautiful that Goku almost pinched himself.

There was nothing better in the world than a family that you could come home to, that could love you and you could love them just as much. Goku almost couldn't believe that he placed fighting above family needs at some points in his life and he squashed that feeling down to the depths of his core. Damn his Saiyan instincts. But now he'll do better of himself, for him and for his family.

"Hey honey. Looking as beautiful as always I see." He smiled getting a rosy hue to appear upon his wife's visage. She had on an apron and was wearing her usual outfit as well. She met his metallic colored eyes and couldn't help but smile at what he said.

"Thank you dear, dinner isn't quite ready yet but it should be soon. Maybe you can freshen up in a nice warm bath? You both must have had a long day." Chichi suggested and Goku smiled at her, always thinking of their needs. His wife was one of a kind, nothing could replace what they had, nothing could replicate it. It was love in its purest form.

"Sure, Gohan you should clean up alright? You did great today and that nice steamy bath is just waiting for you buddy. Make sure to clean everywhere too." Goku said and Gohan nodded with a smile as he went off to prepare the bath. Chichi smiled at the scene right before she looked to Goku and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Goku sensing his wife's desire decided to do something about it. Goku walked up to her and pushed her against the kitchen counter getting a giggle of surprise out of her. His lips attacked her own in a moment of hunger and she just couldn't help but succumb to his touch. She moaned in pleasure as Goku's tongue entered her mouth. She brought up her hands to play with his spiky onyx hair and he chuckled into the kiss.

Chichi soon started rubbing up against him and he gave a deep throaty chuckle at her eagerness. The sound of his deep masculine voice sent chills down her spine. She soon came to the conclusion that Goku was an Alpha. He received no demands from anyone, and he was his own man. The only thing he takes is what he believes that is rightfully his own. This was proven when he used one palm of his hand to take that back of her head and deepen the kiss, while also utilizing the other to slip underneath her dress and into the moist walls of her womanhood.

The caused her to gasp and nearly become limp in his grasp. Goku broke away from the kiss to chuckle in her ear as he nibbled on the lobe of her soft flesh. She wanted to cry out in bliss, she want to shout to the world that she was being dominated and oh how it felt so good that the man she loved was doing it to her.

From the intense feelings of euphoria, from where her mind was at and how it immensely turned her on, she couldn't help but climax from his fingers alone. She wimpered with heavy breaths from the sudden intrusion. She looked up with heavy eyes to see Goku smirking knowingly. His look simply said. _'I'm in control. And there's nothing you can do to change that_.' And the fact that it was so true made her euphoria skyrocket. She never knew how much she wanted to be handled so visciously by this man until he brought his fingers out and started sucking on them.

' _Oh my god. He's.. Goku oh my god_.' She couldn't help but watch with half-lidded eyes at how this god of a man was licking off of her juices from his fingers and how that continued to turn her on.

"Better than I remembered. You taste good Chichi." And she could only nod as Goku finished up.

"We'll continue this later honey. I've gotta meet up with Bulma for my latest project." Goku said while washing his hands and his wife raised an eyebrow. His latest project? What could he mean?

"What project dear? And why do you need to meet up with Bulma for it?" She asked and Goku chuckled. Someone sounded a little jealous.

"I'm making a gravity room to train. She has the blueprints for it, and I can use those to build it." Goku explained as he looked out the window. It was night out, if what he could tell from the full moon, it was ten o'clock on the dot. He looked over to Chichi who was looking down with a small almost unnoticeable pout. Goku smiled and tilted her head up to look him straight in the eyes.

"You don't need to worry. She and I are just best friends. Besides.. _you're mine._ " He whispered the last part and she couldn't help but feel that chill done her spine as her heart fluttered. He gave her a peck on the lips as he placed his fingers on his forehead to depart.

"Don't stay out too late okay? I'll be waiting." She said while walking away with a sway to her hips. Goku could only stare as he his eyes were entranced to her shapely bottom. Chichi winked as she disappeared into their room. Goku could only chuckle as he departed.

With Bulma

The blue haired woman breathed an air of relief as she exited her shower. It was a busy day to say the least. She worked on different prototypes of machines all day and couldn't catch a break. Then some male customer visited her workplace and tried to hit on her by grabbing her rear. He was thoroughly dealt with by a can of pepper spray and for her robot to kick his ass while throwing said ass out the door. Teaches him to touch what could only be examined.

Men, such pigs.

Once she entered her room she picked out some nightwear which mostly consisted of a pair of pink lace panties and a big white capsule corp t-shirt. She placed the clothes onto the bed as she unveiled her towel. She immediately heard a noise behind her and she turned around quickly to see what it was, but was soon face to face with her longtime childhood friend Son Goku. She then noticed her state of dress and squeaked before covering herself up in a panic.

"Goku turn around! What are you even doing here?!" She yelled out as she placed on her pink lace panties and the white oversized Capsule Corp tee. Goku rubbed his head sheepishly right before he answered.

"I came her to see if you had schematics for a gravity room, so that I can build one of my own." Goku explained as Bulma sighed.

"You can turn around now, jeez Goku sometimes you have to knock first you know." She exasperated as Goku laughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Bulma, I just didn't think I would appear in front of you while you were naked. Although on the bright side, you've been really growing. You matured and turned into a beautiful young woman you know." Goku complimented looking her up and down in confirmation. Although Bulma didn't quite know it but those few seconds of ogling were like an eternity for someone like Goku.

He remembered her pink nipples and how they were damp from the water of her shower. Also the recent image of what she was packing below the waist and how he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the little patch of blue hair. Bulma blushed vehemently at the compliment but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, what is this about you needing schematics for a gravity room? I didn't know you had the skill to build something that advanced." Bulma wondered as Goku nodded, it seemed Goku had changed a lot these days. Moreso in the head than in the body, but then again. She noticed his body too and she shook her head at the implication of her thoughts. He was a taken man, it wouldn't be right.

"Yeah, as long as I have the schematics I would be able to replicate it by using my ki. It isn't hard once I've studied on it. You'd be impressed." Goku told her with that grin of his that made her heart flutter.

"Okay, that seems like a neat trick. It would make work a lot easier that's for sure. I have the schematics in my lab, but is that all you came here for? Not even a check up on your dear old friend?" She teased punching him in the arm playfully. Goku chuckled at her as she sat on the bed.

"Well, when you put it that way you make me seem like a bad friend. Although I did miss seeing you. So I guess I could stay a little longer." Goku laughed while sitting right beside her. Bulma smirked at him as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I guess if you insist then there's no stopping you. You're just hardheaded like that." Her smile was infectious as Goku gave one back. Then Bulma remembered what happened to her that day and sighed in irritation. Goku raised a questioning eyebrow and she sighed.

"I just remembered what happened today. You see while I was working, there was a customer who wanted to buy a machine of mine. He asked me to show him what condition it was in so I lead him to my machine. While I was walking with him and he turned toward me and grabbed my butt! Ugh some men are just pigs and that irritated me throughout the day. But luckily some pepper spray and a handy bodyguard robot were quick on the scene. Serves him right." She smirked as Goku chuckled. Before a questioning gaze flickered to him.

"So how did he do it?" The question was completely thrown out of left field and it had her sputtering in surprise.

"W-what?" Her heart started beating at the implication as she stood up in slight embarrassment at his bluntness.

"How did he grab you?" Goku asked also standing up to face her. Once he did so Bulma could've sworn that her face was as red as an apple.

"W-well. It was something like this.." Usually she was so confident in everything she did, technological genius, her appearance, and how she was fearless in the face of adversity. But with Goku? It was just different. Bulma hesitantly placed her hand on his rear as she pulled him closer making him chuckle. That deep masculine voice sent her heart in disarray.

"Are you sure it was like that-" Goku asked as he placed a firm grip on her rear making her widen her eyes as she was pulled even closer.

"- or was it like this?" Goku's question made her confused until he used both of his hands to land on her plump behind to lift her up into the air until both of her legs wrapped around his torso. Her face became the image of a tomato as Goku looked at her with a troubling gleam in his silver eyes.

Those silver eyes, the eyes of a warrior, the eyes of her childhood friend, the eyes of a man that she held so many feelings for. Those same eyes entranced her as Goku hefted her up as if she was weightless.

"Goku, w-what. What are you doing?" Her voice was only a hoarse whisper as Goku planted her onto the bed. He was on top of her as he used his hands to run them down her creamy legs. She whimpered at how good it felt right before Goku dove his lips into her's making her moan. He soon pulled away as she groaned at the lack of warmth.

"You want me. All of me, just to ravage you and to make you feel wanted yourself. You want me so bad even if I'm taken, even if you think my wife wouldn't approve. But here's the thing about her. You don't know her like I do, and let's just say if she found out about this she would be mad. Not because I would have done something that was inappropriate to you. But at the fact that.. _she wasn't here to enjoy it_." His whisper sent a dampness down her legs and she couldn't help at the implication of such a thing.

Goku noticed the aroma that invaded the room and couldn't help but stick his fingers down her pink lace panties. She groaned, and groaned at his touch. She needed more but Goku was in full control, she couldn't do anything but succumb to his touch.

"So wet. That reminds me, I'll be right back." In an instant the Alpha was gone and she sighed to herself in bliss.

That just happened. Her childhood friend had just fingered her. She needed more and Goku needed to hurry up with whatever he was doing.

She soon saw Goku's image appear before her once more as if he had read her mind prior to him returning. But he wasn't alone, this time Chichi was there, in black lingerie.

"W-what?" Bulma's confusion was soon replaced with bliss as Chichi pounced on her.

"Like I said, I know her better than you do. And we have all of the time in the world." Goku said as he dove right in between her legs making her feel pleasure once more.

"You're so dirty Bulma. Only wanting a man that's taken. Such a dirty, dirty girl." Chichi purred as she took off the woman's shirt. Bulma was in too much bliss to answer as the two married individuals continued to pleasure her.

Only in that night, did the three come to know bliss. They all knew that after that night their relationship was going to change, but for the better.

 **A:N (Things got saucy this chapter. And as you know I'm all about the sauce! Hope you enjoyed you pervs haha. Harmony out! Peace!)**


	5. Bonus Chapter (Omake): Training Daze

**I'm going to do a rewrite to incorporate Ultra Instinct "Omen" into Goku's base form. In the meantime I hope you all enjoy this little omake while I go on to rewrite the story! See you soon!**

 **UPDATE: As of now chapters 1-4 have been updated to incorporate "Omen" into Goku's base form. That didn't take too long but stay tuned for the next upcoming chapter! Ja ne and Happy Thanksgiving!)**

Bonus Chapter (Omake): Training Daze

It was cold. Unbearably cold. So cold that they all felt like they were going to contract frostbite at a moment's notice. Why were they cold? Well, that was because they were at the top of a mountain.

Naked.

Yes, they were naked.

As in, bare foot, bare back, bare _everything_. It may have been the most unpleasant thing they ever had to door. And all of them were damn near beat to death at some point in their lives.

Except for Gohan he wasn't as experienced in battle. He was damn lucky. The bastard.

"K-kakar-rot. W-why a-re we o-on the top o-of this m-m-mountain n-naked!" Raditz shouted as he tried to cool off by holding himself with his arms. His teeth were chattering as were everyone else's.

Except for Goku and Piccolo. They wore clothes unlike the rest of them.

Oh and Vegeta too. He wouldn't let his pride show his weakness to the elements of nature.

He was stubborn like that.

Goku simply grinned at them, receiving glares from the rest of his Saiyan race. Which consisted of three and a half other Saiyans. Gohan being the half of course.

"Well you see. Since us Saiyans receive a boost in power every time we get beat up, I figured that we're going to abuse that boost of strength for the next hour or so. Since I'll heal you guys after I blast a hole in your chest. And since my healing is more or less using your own stamina to accelerate the process, we're only doing an hour to make sure you guys don't get too exhausted."

"That doesn't tell us why we're on the top of a mountain you idiot." Vegeta grunted as he also held himself to keep warm. Goku simply raised an eyebrow at his attitude before sighing and blasting a hole through his chest.

Everyone widened their eyes at Goku's unexpected violence. Some people thinking of it as a blessing to see the prince knocked down a few pegs, but still shocked that Goku did it out of nowhere of all things. Goku soon rubbed his hands as if he was cleaning off dirt from them before speaking, his mood shooting up instantly while Vegeta spat blood out of his mouth due to the life threatening wound.

"Well, I was about to get to that. But you see, the reason why we're up here is because it's cold as you can tell." The chatter of teeth was their response to his obvious observation.

"And since before we die our bodies get colder due to the inactivity of our cells the reason on why we're here now should be clearer. Our bodies will get colder due to the snow, and once you've been healed up you'll get an even bigger power boost." Goku answered and everyone nodded silently.

Vegeta simply spat blood from his lips once more. Goku looked at him in curiosity. His durability in the future and now continued to surprise him. Most people would have died a minute or two with a hole in their chest.

Goku smiled and shot a blue orb of energy at the downed Saiyan. Vegeta healed instantly and stood up with the look of fury on his face.

"Kakarot you're going to pay for that!" Vegeta sped toward Goku but immediately fell on his face, accidentally taking snow into his mouth while he layed there. Goku chuckled at what he did. Goku made ki absorbant weights for the Saiyan prince and the sudden increase in weight and ki absorption caught the man off guard.

"See? He's even stronger than he was a minute ago. Now, how about we get started shall we?" Goku smirked and everyone gulped at the sight of it.

Some training this was.

 **A:N (I know I know, it's REALLY short. But that was the whole point of this omake. It's supposed to be a placeholder for me while I rewrite this story. Hoped you enjoyed it though! Maybe even made you laugh, but I wouldn't be too hopeful on that front. I'm not a comedic writer by the stretch even if I did laugh at this a little bit. But alas I'll see you guys soon, I'll be rewriting! Ta ta!**


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival

**I have finally updated chapters 1-4 to add "Omen" to Goku's base form you don't have to reread it but just get used to Goku's new outfit and new features. He looks exactly as he does in the cover image for this story. He has a new outfit and he's more muscular than he was in Z/ Super because of Ultra Instinct. Otherwise enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Arrival

Dark eyes awoke suddenly. A figure quickly sat up from his king size bed. It seemed fitting for who he was he figured. He gazed around his room finding it to be pitch black. The air was freezing, as cold as ice on the peak of a mountain. The man analyzed the room for a few seconds to come to the conclusion that the window was left open that night. It seemed he forgot to close it before he went to bed.

The Saiyan frowned while groggily getting out of bed with a grunt. He walked toward the window with confidence in his step, even while in his tired state of mind. His bare feet touched the warmth of the carpet floor as he reached his destination by the window. He rubbed at his eyes to rid them of dryness. Once finished he reached for the window sill, pulling it down in urgency.

Thw warmth was slowly settling in and the Saiyan smirked at his victory. He glanced outside of the window to witness the dark black skies, the stars were still up and he took it in for a full second, right before he turned his head to lock in on his clock, which sat atop his dresser.

The clock was electronic with red numbers as it read that it was three o'clock in the morning. The man grumbled in annoyance before getting back into bed.

It seemed that he only had three more hours of sleep right before he had to wake up to train.

Tch training. What an absurd thing to call it.

For him it wasn't as if it was training, more so that it was torture. It had only been two weeks into Goku's regime but he knew that it was the only way to get stronger for now until he took matters into his own hands.

He sighed at the memories he conjured up from the past two weeks.

Every week they would train on the weekdays before resting the two days on the weekends. He sighed once more at the rest part. Why should they rest when all it would do was slow down their process to get more powerful than if they were to train all seven days?

There was literally no point to it. None at all.

' _Tch. If it were up to me, we would train every day. No meaningless breaks. We're Saiyans, not weaklings_.' It was the Saiyan prince himself who conjured up that train of thought. He didn't know it, but Goku made them rest for a reason. It's so that the muscles in their bodies would recover enough for them to push themselves even further.

So far Vegeta thought of what they were doing for training and who they were doing it with. He grunted in dissatisfaction at the company he had every day. He didn't mind the Saiyans too much and hell. He would even accept the Namekian and the brat halfling on his worst days. But Earthlings? They were worthless, not even a spec of dust on his boots.

Why Goku decided to bring them into this was questionable.

' _Absurd. I cannot believe I let myself, the prince of all Saiyans stoop so low, as to receive training from a low class warrior. A clown. Hmph. Fitting for him_.' Vegeta thought while placing his hands behind his spiky mane. Albeit he didn't like training with them, he couldn't say that it was fruitless.

Every day they would make the Saiyan part of the group go to the mountains for Goku to shoot a beam through them and get healed afterwards. That routine always lasted an hour so that they can return to the island to train in the gravity room. Which Goku had made in advance to the two weeks of training.

Vegeta frowned at his ignorance of use for his Saiyan anatomy, it was ingenious! How he didn't think of that he would never know. But alas the Saiyan had grown strong, stronger than he'd ever been.

To think that he owed it to Goku of all people.

' _Tch Kakarot. What a soft hearted fool. If I had the power you had then this world would've been dead ten times over, yet you choose to protect it. Why? It's meaningless if they don't even know about it. Yet you do it because of what reason? That it's your home planet? There's many other inhabitable planets out in the universe yet you choose this one. You confuse me clown, and your heroic attitude shakes me to the core, that stupid grin, that stupid power, that stupid personality. Damn you Kakarot._ ' It was with this thought that Vegeta finally rested, sleeping until training came around once more.

With Goku

He had woken up earlier than usual that morning. The reason why? Because he had to get things done. He had been thinking lately about Kami. The Namekian was getting old. It wouldn't be for too long until he kicked the bucket, as much as it pained Goku to think of such it didn't make it any less true.

'Hmm, maybe I should offer to recreate the Dragon Balls using my power. I did it back in my old timeline and now I should take it up again this time around. Kami will understand once I let him know of my memories.' Goku figured as he dressed up in his turqoise gi, placing on his dark green pants he grasped his orange stockings and placed them upon his ankles. Humming to himself he placed on his orange wristbands, nodding in satisfaction once they clapsed perfectly around his wrist. He then tied over his waist his white obi and afterwards placed on his black fighting shoes. Goku walked over to the full view mirror inside his and Chichi's room, grinning at the reflection that greeted him.

Silver eyes, spiky hair, as per usual, he knew he looked lean and mean. Well, that would be enough ogling he figured. It was time to set out and be on his way to the lookout. He glanced over to Chichi and her new companion Bulma that lay naked upon his bed. Hopefully the noise from last night didn't distract Gohan from studying. Goku chuckled at that right before giving the two beautiful women one last loving look, then he instant transmissioned away.

* * *

Far above the clouds stood a man. A Namekian to be specific, watching over the Earth as a Guardian should. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened so far, but he couldn't have been sure. Especially not after those Saiyans arrived not too long ago either.

Suddenly, he felt a presence appear behind him, the winds shifted around him in a poetic signal of energy that seemed to border infinite. Kami smiled once he felt it, the feeling of a pupil who has the power to protect those in need and of someone who is noble and pure. Kami turned around to greet the onyx haired man and Goku grinned back at him.

"Goku, what brings you by? I don't suppose you would just want to visit an old fossil like myself at this time of day." The old and wise Namekian said knowingly and Goku nodded.

"Well, I would have dropped by to visit more casually but this is of importance I'm afraid. Kami, I want to bear the title of Guardian of Earth. To use my power to recreate the dragon balls and to protect those that need it." Goku told and Kami frowned, Goku had refused to be Guardian before, so what had changed?

"Goku, normally this process would take some training an-" Kami was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder, this hand of course belong to the man in turquoise gi.

"Let me show you why I need to do this old friend. You'll understand once I give you my memories." Kami raised an eyebrow at what the silver eyed Saiyan had said but nodded in confirmation. If it was important then it should be heeded. Goku then grinned once more before closing his eyes and pumping a little ki out from his system and into Kami's. This in turn acted as a trigger as Kami received Goku's memories. From the day of his birth to the day of the present.

Kami stumbled back at the sudden influx and gasped for air as he sweated profusely. He looked up at Goku and nearly trembled. He wasn't a pupil anymore no way on Earth and Heaven. No, the man before him was an entity that he couldn't grasp. What he had gone through no man should have. Kami was readily prepared to give Goku fight then and there. The hardship the Saiyan had gone through, even if he broke the law of time travel, maybe then it would serve to reward his sacrifice.

"Goku. You may bear the title of Guardian. Although, to think my unity with Piccolo would come under those circumstances. Alas, it will have to happen one day. Maybe soon if you persuade him. Because as I said, I am a fossil and I don't have too much time. It would be best if Piccolo and I had joined together once more in unity. But you may have to persuade him or get him to become pure once more before I do so. But Goku, you do what you have to. I will inform Mr. Popo of what has occurred here." Kami stated walking off and Goku nodded to him.

It was time to gather all of the dragon balls, but first he needed the radar.

Five minutes later Goku had returned to the lookout with all seven dragon balls. He knew he would have gathered them faster if each ball wasn't scattered to the far corners of the planet. But alas twenty minutes is still good time. He is the fastest man in the universe for a reason after all.

Now what Goku planned to do was revert the dragon balls to their normal stoned state. And that would mean Goku had to take the energy out of each ball and place it in a makeshift core of some sort to keep the power stable until he can manipulate it to be fitting of his own ki.

Once he took the power out of the balls he would manipulate the shape of the stone to give the balls more 'room' to hold the strength of his life energy, which would make the dragon balls stronger and more efficient. Once that was done he would do the same to the stone dragon that Kami layed out for him. The process was fairly simple but it took ki control and a clear and pure mind to do so. No one else would be able to do it unless they can manipulate their ki a certain way and possess a pure heart at the same time.

Goku was the perfect specimen for the job.

Kami and Mr. Popo watched Goku do all of this with clear precision, showcasing the Saiyan's experience in the craft which amazed the duo. It usually took Kami an hour to do this process but it only took Goku a few minutes at most, the speed and efficiency was something to gawk at. It was so astonishing that Mr. Popo's eyes widened and his jaw had stayed open through the whole thing.

Once Goku was done he held his palms out and they glowed a light of blue before he changed a few words and everything had changed.

The dragon balls had grown slightly bigger due to Goku's immense power, but Goku made them small enough to carry at least two on each arm. And the figure of the dragon changed too, it was the perfect balance of musculature and athleticism for a dragon. Simply put Goku was Guardian of the dragon balls, and of the Earth. Goku looked at the duo and grinned when he saw that the process had been finished.

"Whew, just in time to start my training session with everyone too. Thanks again Kami, you won't regret the decision you made today. And as for you to reunite with Piccolo, I'll talk to him over training to see if he'll cooperate. I'm sure I will be able to convince him anyways. After all you two are one of the greatest duos that have ever reunited, it just has to happen and I'll make sure you unify under him when he's changed for the better. I have to go now to prepare the others' training. Talk to you soon!" With that Goku instan transmisisoned away and Kami smiled once more.

Goku had changed so much.

* * *

Hours later everyone had met up in the training room to prepare for Frieza. They had three more months until the Emperor of the Universe came to Earth and Goku knew they would be prepared. At least the Saiyans and hopefully the one Namekian if Piccolo reunited with Kami but they'll be prepared. And the Earthlings will be more than prepared for Frieza's army and the Ginyu Force.

Goku looked at his entourage and smiled at them seeing them fully prepared for the upcoming training day. On these days Goku would usually direct everyone to either train individually or find a sparring partner. But also Goku would give them directions on how to properly train their body if needed. Yet Goku didn't usually have to do that, because he knew that they weren't amateurs. Everyone except for Gohan anyways but he had an excuse with being so young.

Although Goku felt like something was missing here. Or someone for that matter. And that was his best friend, Krillin. Krillin hadn't been around in a month since Nappa and Vegeta arrived and he still couldn't sense the man's energy. It still worried the Saiyan and he knew that there wasn't any way he could find him. He wondered what had happened to him.

He couldn't think like that now, he had to train and there wasn't anyone who could harm Krillin he was one of he strongest fighters on Earth, it would take someone on Piccolo's previous level to take him down back then and he must be even stronger now. Besides, Krillin wouldn't want him to worry so much. He chose to go on the journey and he should respect that. On that note, it was time to get to work.

"Alright you guys, we're going to be doing something different today. Instead of working amongst ourselves, what we're going to do is have all of you fight me, and no not individually. I want you all to fight me together." Goku instructed and that got various reactions from those around him. Some of amusement, curiosity, or of challenging in nature.

"The way you're talking Kakarot makes it seem like we all actually have to fight you." Not very surprisingly it was Nappa who said that instead of Vegeta who remained silent in the heat of the challenge. Goku glanced at him and noticed he had folded his arms but continued to smirk whilst quiet. Must have been thinking about how he would what Goku into a bloody paste or something.

Goku turned to Nappa with a smirk of his own.

"Well I am a Super Saiyan you know. Since you were once a general you should know how much that title should hold, even if I personally don't care for it. But then again, we never fought personally. So, if you really want to take that chance then come at me. I'll even put on some weights to make it easier on you." Goku challenged and Nappa raised an offended eyebrow, which he shook off before guffawing.

"Super Saiyan or not, I'll show you who's an elite, I'll pound you into the ground even without you using weights!" Nappa declared rushing off toward the Ultra Instinct individual who easily sidestepped out of the way.

Everyone immediately backed up to watch the fight with interest and worry in combination as Nappa turned to kick Goku in the back of the head right before Goku ducked without even turning.

Raditz turned to Vegeta who looked on into the fight with no emotion showing, or at least mosty concealed emotion, although he tried to hide it, Vegeta was definitely interested in this match. Raditz felt a little bit different on the matter however.

"Hey Vegeta, don't you think you should tell Nappa to stop before he gets injured? We all know Kakarot can wipe the floor with him." Raditz said and Vegeta didn't even glance at him before grunting in annoyance.

"What are you telling me this for, Nappa is a grown man he can decide on how stupid he wants to be. If he gets hurt then it would be of his own doing, even if he disgraced himself in battle." Vegeta glared as they turned to the fight.

At this point everyone was strong enough to at least keep up with the action even if they weren't at the specific level. Like the Earthlings. They knew that the Saiyans grew significant strength due to their near death training Goku made them go through. Even Gohan surpassed them so much that they couldn't hold a candle to him. It was shocking but it was necessary once they found out about it.

But yet, even if they could follow their movements without hesitation they still couldn't believe their eyes on seeing Goku's movements.

"Hey Piccolo, you see this right? My dad's fighting so fluidly. I can't quite sense what he's going to do next when he attacks." Gohan acknowledged showing off his college grade smarts even at the tender age of five. Which would usually be impossible but, he was half alien and half human. And his mother really hammered in the fact that he needed to study. At the very least it didn't slow his growth in battle and Goku was grateful for that.

Piccolo nodded to the child as he looked on toward the fight.

"Yes I see that. It's the same when he dodges, I can't predict a thing. No wonder I couldn't defeat him back then. Your father as much as I hate to admit it, is a powerful individual. I don't think anyone could beat him if I was honest." Piccolo said looking down at Gohan who smiled at the prospect of his dad's strength. He hoped he would be that strong one day.

Meanwhile Nappa was trying to punch Goku's lights out with no avail, getting angrier the more he missed and the more he got hit by the silver eyed Saiyan.

"Why can't I hit you!" Nappa shouted as he tried to throw in a heavy punch toward Goku's face which Goku reacted to efficiently by bending backward while also lashing out his right foot in a perfect vertical kick. Nappa stumbled back in pain from the black martial arts shoe as Goku used that same foot to sweep Nappa from under his feet.

The fight usually went like that most of the time. Nappa would attack and Goku would dodge and counter at the same exact time. Nappa couldn't read it even on his best day and that infuriated the tall bald man.

There had to be some sort of technique to this but how? It was as if he didn't need to look at him in order to know where his attack would land. Earlier in the fight his back was fully open, yet when Nappa kicked at his blind spot he ducked down without even looking. What was it that he was doing?

Nappa shook the questions off and launched more barrages at the silver eyed Saiyan who continued to dodge. And although Piccolo didn't know why, but when he saw the onslaught of barrages that Nappa through and his Goku dodged every single one of them, he felt.. proud, proud of what he couldn't understand. Yet when he looked down toward Gohan he felt, remorse, a little disappointed. He just shook it off as nothing. But smile once more as he saw Goku continue to dodge without hesitation.

"Argh! I. Will. HIT YOU DAMN IT!" Nappa growled out as he through a left hook toward the Saiyan who effortlessly weaved around the punch while delivering a left knee at the same time. The blow reduced Nappa to his knees as he clutched his abdomen in pain. Goku then kneed him once more with his right leg which made Nappa stand right back up only for Goku jump up and knee him with his right leg. The last knee toppled the old Saiyan warrior as he fell down with a heaving breath.

"What a succession of knees, if I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it." Tien said as Nappa stood up once more only for Goku to give him an onslaught of punches and kicks that were faster than they could follow. It was so fast that Goku looked as if he was standing still while Nappa took the blows from an invisible opponent. Goku's power was the definition of insane.

The blows soon stopped and a bruised and bloody Nappa lay in its wake.

"Had enough? Your pride is yourself as an 'elite' should've been cast to the side ages ago: if you keep thinking you're the best then you're going to let your guard down and get killed, even by an inferior opponent." Goku lectured shooting a blue ki blast toward the wounded Saiyan, which instantly healed him. Nappa didn't respond but glared as he stood and walked right next to the rest of the fighters.

"Now moving on-" Goku was interrupted by a loud rumble from the building that they were in. Everyone braced for cover as it shook the area like an earthquake. Goku meanwhile creates a blue shield around everyone in the building as he tried to search for the cause.

' _This doesn't feel like an earthquake, it's too concentrated to be. There has to be an outside force causing the building to shake, but from where, or better yet, from who?_ ' Goku thought as he left a blue orb floating in the middle of the room to keep everyone shielded from any debris or any energy blasts that may or may not come. While Goku went outside to take a look at what was going on.

His answer came in the form of two cloaked figures holding Launch hostage as one of them held a sword to her throat while the other kept shooting ki blasts toward the building. Goku soon heard footsteps come from behind him, most likely everyone who was inside the building coming to check things out.

"So you're Son Goku huh? You don't look like much to me. I'm sure even this idiot can take you on by himself." The one with the sword said with a hidden smirk as his partner raised an eyebrow under the mask from he taunt but didn't rise to it. He instead turned to Goku with his blue eyes boring into his silver ones.

"Shut up jackass. Anyways, now that you're here, how about you come with us? Otherwise we might have to kill her instead, even if we actually don't want to go through with that." The black cloaked figure told as he gestured to the woman who was still being held hostage. She glared at her captors while withholding from moving too much. The slightest of body movements could get her killed.

"Don't listen to these punks Goku! Even if they do kill me then you can bring me back with the dragon balls!" She shouted but her mouth was then covered by a gloved hand although she still kept mouthing off things no one could understand her.

Well, maybe except Piccolo. Those Namekian ears were wonderful things truly.

Goku simply smirked as he looked toward both of the figures cloaked in black.

"I don't know who you both are and frankly I don't even care. But what I do know is that in three seconds your buddy is going to have a sword stabbed into his leg if you don't let Launch go. I don't know what you want from me or maybe I do, I'm a smart guy I can figure it out. Or I'll just interrogate you guys after I'm done." Goku said as he held up three fingers as he was preparing to count down from them.

"Hmph three seconds dobe, what's the plan?" A single finger slid down.

"I don't know, maybe when he's done you could just be emo and slit her throat, you're weird like that." Another finger slid down, this being the second one.

"Sure why not." Launch closed her eyes after he said that as the last finger went down.

That's when it happened.

Before anyone could even register that the situation had escalated or that even a molecule could connect to another molecule, everything had just happened in an instant to the warriors who could travel faster than light.

In an attosecond Goku had appeared in between Launch and the sword user and had kicked the man away whilst taking the sword from him and stabbing it into his friend's leg.

Just like he said he would. No one would be able to tell, but Goku in that single attosecond had just flared 25% of his power. That kind of power was enough to rival Whis, and it was enough to do what he had to because he just saved Launch and took one cloaked figure out of commission in one exchange.

No one but a select few would ever know how he did it.

"Well then. How about you guys surrender? Or I'll just make you surrender. Either way, you won't win here today." Goku stated while folding his arms. Then he heard the cloaked figure that he kicked finally fly back to his partner. His partner just took the sword out of his leg and grunted.

"Hey idiot. We've seen enough. He's not even at full power and he can go toe to toe with an Angel. We're not ready yet." The one who got kicked said as he took his sword from his partner. His partner nodded and they both made a hand sigh and disappeared before Goku could do anything.

Meanwhile everyone looked toward the silver eyed Saiyan with open jaws. They had never seen him do that, and that was scary. Goku was hiding so much power from them that it seemed inconceivable. Goku turned around and grinned toward his companions right before he saw the looks on their faces.

He sweat dropped. "What? Are you guys okay?"

No response came but silence.

 **A:N (Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay but I have a legitimate reason why. You see I wasn't as motivated to get this chapter out because most of my data wasn't saved while I wrote this, and that made me lose my motivation. So I'm not as confident in this chapter as I would be in the ones I have already posted. But I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways! See you next time, ja ne!)**


	7. Chapter 6: I Found Myself

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball franchise and sadly I never will, but let's enjoy ourselves with this fanfiction anyways!**

 **(A:NThe wait was too long and I'm sorry. Here's an interesting take in chapter to try and make up for my absence.)**

~Chapter 6: I Found Myself~

Silence ensued following the moment of yet another one of Goku's insurmountable feats. Now the only thing that plagued everyone's minds now was a simple one-worded question. Yet despite its simplicity, it held a valuable and complex answer that they do desperately needed.

"H-how?" Raditz asked, the word summarizing everyone's thoughts. Goku simply looked to his brother and smiled gently.

"It's pretty simple. I trained." Goku winked and that blew Vegeta's gasket.

"Blasphemy! You expect me to believe that you became so powerful just because you punched air while under the duress of gravity? That's just absurd." Vegeta stepped up to the taller Saiyan and Goku looked downward, his face passive but with a little shimmer in his eyes; almost as if he was humoring a naive child.

"Well now Vegeta, I never said that. Although, when I was just starting out it really helped. I'm afraid none of you are ready for the training I endured. I'm not being cocky or saying that I'm supreme or anything, but it's a fact. You all need to train a lot longer and with more determination in order to reach this level. And if you stick with me, I will help you get stronger. But you have to follow what I say and do to the letter." Goku states getting nods from everyone besides a certain two Saiyans.

Nappa and Vegeta looked off to the side with a glare, disbelief that a lower class can have such strength. Goku ignored their smoldering in favor of approaching the blue and blonde haired Launch who had collapsed from her near death experience.

Normally Launch would have stuck it out if she sneezed into her blonde personality, but if it was her blue haired personality, she would have been unconscious by the time she was captured due to her fainting. This Launch however who was the balance between them both had fainted after the rush of adrenaline had worn off. Goku chose in that moment of reflection to carry her up to her room.

"I'm gonna take Launch to her room so that she can recover properly. You guys continue training while I'm gone, try improving your ki control and maximizing the strain your body can take while under heavier gravity. I'm gonna go off somewhere."

Once Goku tucked Launch into her bed he closed the door and flew out of the building and away from the island. He sensed something and he knew its familiarity. There was no way that it was an illusion or that his mind was playing tricks on him by imagining things.

Once Goku was away from the island he used instant transmission to hone in on the energy signal he sensed. If who he was about to teleport to really was what he thought they were then things were about to get interesting.

Goku appeared in front of a slumped figure, a person who was unconscious. But he nonetheless recognized them anyways. After all..

Who could forget the signature orange and blue clothing?

It was him. Goku found himself.

Or should he say.. herself?

Goku looked down at an unconscious but definitely female version of him and all he could to think was how good looking he looked as a girl. Like he did NOT think a gender-switched version of him would be so attractive, but here she was in all her glory.

He noticed she had the same spiky black hair but just a tad longer, long and slender eyelashes, with naturally plump and pink lips that looked great with her white and pinkish cheeks. She also wore the orange turtle hermit gi with the blue undershirt and wristbands, but the difference between his old self and this female version was that her blue belt was tied around a pair of orange loose shorts and black tight shorts that she wore underneath. And then there were the same replicant boots that he used to wear that complimented her shapely legs. Although soon after a minute of inspecting him (or herself?) he sighed.

"Great now I owe Master Roshi money. I never should've bet against that perv."

The bet was that Goku did not think he would be an attractive woman and that if he ever found proof that said otherwise he would have to give Master Roshi who said and he quoted, that he would be a "SMOKING HOT." woman 10,000 Zeni.

Although that did solve a lifetime of curiosity. Which was worth it he supposed. Alas, when this was all over he would pay his timeline's Master Roshi a visit, and most likely get scolded in the 'ways of beautiful women'.

Goku glances down at his unconscious girl duplicate before kneeling down and placing his hand on her stomach (which was very toned he noticed) and flooding his ki into her to wake her up gently. He could've just shook her but he was sure this was more efficient. It could've healed any injury she may have had physically and psychologically before he spoke to her.

Her naturally long but pretty eyelashes fluttered open, slowly a blurry vision welcomed her before she blinked it away instinctually sitting up and gazing at the one who awoke her. She was met with silver eyes that spoke to her. Something about them just announced curiosity. She rubbed her own onyx eyes hoping to alleviate the grogginess that strayed there. Like a cute and innocent child the male Goku noticed.

Once done she stared into those same silver eyes and blinked in wonder.

"Say, you have a really thoughtful look in your eyes.. maybe you're thinking what I'm thinking huh?" She giggled softly, like a girl who was flirting and didn't realize she was due to her natural born innocence. Goku kind of missed the naiveté he once had. It made looking at life so much simpler before. Goku didn't respond to her, merely raising an eyebrow at her words. Although she took that as a signal to continue.

"You want to fight me as much as I want to fight you right? From the energy I'm sensing from you, you seem really strong, like excitingly powerful!" She immediately bounced up onto her blue booted feet, feeling her once sluggish demeanor fading. Goku also made a note to himself that she was much shorter than he was, which added to the adorable factor she already held.

Goku then stood up as well, albeit slower and calmer than his counterpart. He looked at her stretching her legs in his signature stretch and smirked.

"Hm, you want to fight me yet you won't even introduce yourself?" Goku asked while rotating his arms. Was he like this before? Most likely, he was pretty sure at one point he was so excited about fighting someone strong that he forgot about all social mannerisms in general, only focusing on himself and his opponent.

His female counterpart had the decency to grin while rubbing her the back of head awkwardly.

"Sorry! I was just so excited to fight that I forgot. I'm Gokine. Goki for short. What's your name?" She asked, a glint forming on her onyx irises, and perhaps a little impatience. Goku chuckled, she was rearing for battle.

"Maybe you'll find out who I am after we fight. That is how warriors communicate best isn't it?" Goku smirked and Gokine smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I guess you're right, I've always felt I learn my best when it comes to fighting. It just comes so easy to me y'know?" Gokine stood in her signiture fight stance, clenched left fist at her side and three fingers open on her right.

"Trust me, I feel the same way. Possibly more than you could ever know right now."

Goku said cracking his neck once right before he mirrored her. She raised an eyebrow at his stance before biting her lip. This was going to be interesting.

Gokine flew toward Goku with her right fist cocked to which Goku deftly dodged. Gokine saw this and raised an eyebrow right as she felt a punch coming toward her, she dodged it and backflipped away, gaining some distance with sweat on her forehead. Not from exhaustion but from nervousness.

 _'I'm at half my power and yet he dodges everything with ease. I have a feeling he hasn't even scratched the surface to his full potential. I'm getting so excited!'_ She thought going back in for more; this time at 100% of her full power. She flew in feet first and tried to toe punt Goku's face but Goku caught her boot and threw her down into the rocky ground. She arched her back in pain, clenching her eyes shut right before widening them, quickly dodging out of the way right as Goku's black shoe stomped at where she used to be.

Gokine rolled to her right side while simultaneously trying to sweep Goku's leg who in turn leap upwards and tried to stomp Gokine once more. She saw this and backflipped trying to kick Goku's chin in the midst of it. Goku smirked while catching both of her legs and spinning.

Gokine widened her eyes in shock at her signature move right before feeling her stomach throb. She hoped she had the mental discipline not to throw up as Goku spun her like a speeding windmill. As Goku kept spinning she tried to stop him by sitting up during his spin and trying to punch him in the face.

Goku foresaw this and head butted her instead. Gokine soon felt the same throbbing ache in her face meet with the throbbing face of the ground due to Goku slamming her face first by her legs. She groaned as she sluggishly moved away From Goku who tried to stomp her once more..

What was with him and stomping so much? Gokine hastily stood up and leapt away to form a blue light in her palms, Goku knew where this was going.

"Ka... me... ha... me... HAAAA!" Instead of blasting the wave at Goku like some would normally think, she turned toward her back and blasted backwards. Palms facing away from Goku into a makeshift booster. Normally anyone who wasn't Goku would've been caught off guard by this sudden burst of speed but unluckily she was facing Goku who in turn sped towards her. Goku flew and dug a hard knee deep into her back receiving a high pitched screech of pain in return.

Goku from his kneeing position on her back instantly used his legs to wrap around her neck in a chokehold as he grabbed her wrists and held them high up in the air, away so that she couldn't defend herself. Her struggle was fruitless as the oxygen was draining away from her lungs. She kept struggling, feeling her stomach begin to weigh and her eyes to blur.

She couldn't do a thing as Goku locked her in place, except move her legs. Wait, her legs! Gokine looked down at her legs that were completely free and wiggled them a little;she would've giggled gleefully but she was thin enough on air as it was. As she kept getting choked by Goku's legs she charged up a kamehameha wave from her feet. Goku felt the surge of energy and widened his eyes before feeling him and his female duplicate move at an insane speed.

He looked toward his back and noticed that they were heading straight for a boulder, so with his quick thinking he unwrapped himself from Gokine and immediately watched as she sped into the rock, seeing her outlined figure engulfed inside of the hard earthy material.

She groaned from the inside but shook it off as she exhaustedly climbed out of the boulder. She heaved a breath of air heavily as she felt a blue ki blast heading toward her. She made to swipe it away with her hand as it approached her but found it difficult as it stuck to her like hot glue. She tried to take it off but as soon as she touched it, it seemed to irritated, doubling and tripling and soon at least a hundred small ki blasts were all over her body. She looked toward her silver eyed opponent who was donning a victorious smirk.

"Wha-?" She soon felt an explosion of electricity course throughout her entire body, no doubt due to the specialized ki blasts that Goku placed on her. She screamed in agony as the onslaught of electricity never stopped. She never knew such a tricky technique existed, nevertheless how painful it could be. She soon felt her throat scratch up from how much she had been screaming, right as she felt like she was gonna pass out just from the pain alone, the shocks she felt agonizing through her system had subsided.

She fell backwards only to be caught by the man who had caused her such pain. Then again she basically asked for it knowing the stakes of his power. Or not knowing its stakes and where the limits ended.

Gokine looked up into his silver eyes, feeling warmth and relief course through her.

' _He's so strong. I have to train hard if I ever need to defeat him. What is this sudden knot I feel in my stomach? Is he healing me? What else can he do?_ ' Questions flooded the young Saiyan as she kept on staring up at her adversary's silver pools they call eyes. Was it just her or did they seem to have more depth than before? Like a gray-white ocean that needed to be explored.

She soon stood up once her wounds were healed and noticed that her clothes were torn to shreds, barely holding on to what decency she had left. She looked up and noticed a glowing palm full of blue lighting up and being blasted at her. She flinched from the blast but noticed it didn't harm her. Merely restoring her once dirtied and torn clothing. She glanced up at Goku and grinned.

"Thanks! That helped a lot." She giggled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she did so.

"My pleasure, besides, the fight was fun despite holding back so much of my power to match your's." Goku said and Gokine nodded, already coming to that conclusion herself.

"Yeah, facing off against you was great! But you're so strong, I didn't stand a chance." Her face became a little saddened at the thought but shook it off and plastered a pleasant smile, almost as if she shook off the weight of the world.

"To be fair, I've been fighting longer than you've been existing, it's only right that I have such an advantage over you. But from the way you fight, I'm sure you'll become as strong as I am one day. Maybe even stronger." Those words seemed to widen Gokine's ebony irises as she grinned childishly.

"Right! I won't stop training until I'm even stronger than you, no matter how long it takes. So you better watch out Goku, you may not be ahead of me for long." Gokine winked and Goku raised an eyebrow. The female version of him was so much more flirty and playful than he was. Although still very naive.

"Oh yeah, also how did you use that technique? I never knew ki blasts could stick to people, let alone expand into tiny balls of electricity. It was really terrifying to go up against." Gokine said, a slight shiver going up her spine. That technique hurt so much that it left her out of commission. It also seemed very useful, no one would expect that if they were deflecting it, it made her curious on what else Goku knew. Maybe she should ask him to train her, he seemed to know the ins and outs of fighting, like the back of his hand she added.

"How about I explain it to you and we'll fly to Master Roshi's?" Goku offered and Gokine nodded before a sudden question popped up.

"Wait, you know _Master_ Roshi? You were taught by him too? Amazing! To think that old timer had another student that I never knew about." She laughed and Goku sweat dropped.

' _It seems she still doesn't realize who I am even after the fight. I even mirrored her stance and everything. I guess my style of fighting is so much more different than what it was that she didn't catch on that I was the male version of her. Let's see how long it takes her to solve that mystery._ ' Goku thought as he floated.

"I was taught by him a long time ago, I usually train myself now these days, doing my own thing and improving upon my own mistakes." Goku informed and Gokine nodded flying next to him.

"Hey, since you're so strong, how about you train me? It would be great, fighting each other, learning new techniques, sounds so exciting!" She giggled gleefully, laughing more ecstatically with the thought.

 _'I already planned on training her ever since I first sensed her. I was just gonna offer right before she said something. I need to work her hard though. She seems to be only as strong as I was when I first met Raditz. She has to play catch up before taking on the bigger threats._ ' Goku inaudibly sighed as they kept flying. This new life he was making for himself kept surprising him. He looked toward Gokine who gave him the cute but begging puppy eyes to further accentuate how much she wanted to be trained by him. And he almost chuckled at it. She was one of the most adorable things he's ever seen he swore.

"Sure I'll train you. But you have to do what I say, whenever I say it. If you think this will be easy then you're dead, or dead wrong. I'm sure you prefer the latter. Got it?" Gokine nodded enthusiastically, visibly shaking with excitement.

"Sir yes sir!" She saluted and Goku smirked at her easy obedience.

"Alright, now that we have that settled, let's speed up to meet the rest of the gang." Goku said and Gokine followed. She felt a warm feeling into her chest, only this time she wasn't being healed. Was it excitement perhaps? Nervousness? She didn't know but she had to find out, and she would stop at nothing to find out what her body was going through.

She looked up ahead at her new Sensei and smiled. Training with him is going to be worthwhile. Soon the pair sped off, looking like nothing but blurs to even the most trained eye.

Goku knew then and only then, that more was to come, and he didn't know if he was gonna like it. But he will prepare himself to face all the odds and to make sure his friends do the same. Because he will do everything for the ones he cares about. Like travel back in time for example.

Goku chuckled and the sound did not go unnoticed by his female counterpart.

"What are you laughing about?" Goku looked at her questioning but innocent face and smiled, which further expanded her curiosity.

"Only at all the ways I'm gknna torture you during our training. I sure hope you can handle it." Goku teased, and then it was Gokine's turn to smirk.

"I just hope it isn't too easy. Hate to go through all this trouble for nothing." She said haughtily and Goku raised an eyebrow before flying closer to her.

"Oh yeah?" It wasn't a question but a challenge.

She looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

Goku soon picked her up out of the air and tickled her. She laughed and struggled to get free from his grasp and Goku grinned evilly. They continued like this for the remainder of their flight. Nothing but two knuckleheads having fun in the air.

Although if the atmosphere was quiet enough and if one were to listen closely, then they too would hear the joyful sounds of laughter in the sky.

And they too would laugh, because the sounds of something so beautiful would be infectious.


End file.
